Fast and Furious: Partners in Crime
by ramzgurl
Summary: Brian goes under cover but this time has a partner to watch his back. Sara Trenton is lazy but when push comes to shove she's always the one to push back. She's sent undercover and soon discovers that not everything is black and white. When faced with the hard decisions what will she choose? Better summary inside. Rated T for language and strong sexual suggestions.
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_Summary:_  
_Brian goes under cover but this time has a partner to watch his back. Sort of. Sara Trenton is lazy, brash, and a complete bitch but also a damn good cop. Proving herself and earning respect in a male dominated field was all she wanted. When push comes to shove she's always the one to push back, but when she's sent undercover she soon discovers that not everything is so black and white. When faced with the hard decisions will she turn her back on the people she's come to consider her family?_

* * *

**Sara P.O.V.**

If someone had told me a year ago I'd be deep undercover, I would have chuckled and said I wish I could get a break like that. If someone had told me five years ago I'd be a cop, I would have laughed at them and then punched them in the face.

I never was quite what people expected me to be. See, I was the problem child growing up. Oh you know, the one that your parents told you was bad news and to stay away from them. That was me. I spent over a year total in juvie and was always hanging out with the wrong crowds. Not to mention, I was a total gear head. Racing and cars was my life. The blame goes solely to my father. A single dad, who was a mechanic, raising a little girl? Yeah. No pink tutus for me, a pair of coveralls and a wrench was all I needed. But I'm getting side tracked. After my last stint in juvie that lasted just under 6 months my dad told me he was disappointed in me and the choices I was making. That was like a shot to the gut. I decided from then on I was on the straight and narrow, and figured you can't go any straighter than becoming a cop. That leads me to where I am today, riding shotgun in an empty parking lot praying to whatever god that might be out there that my idiot partner doesn't somehow kill us... 

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was just after eight on a Tuesday morning. The sun had been up for over an hour but there wasn't a sole in sight, just a single car and two passengers could be seen next to an empty ball field. At first glance, and really you'd never think to look twice, you'd swear they were siblings. This was a good thing, since that was the point after all, but up until two months ago they had never met before. The man was, for lack of a better word, lanky. Standing at six foot two he was all limbs. Oh he had muscle all right, but somehow still had a boyish, not ready to grow up yet, quality about him. The woman stood at an average height of five eight, without heels, and was fairly toned with slight muscle definition. You could immediately tell she took pride in her looks without trying too hard. Long hair thrown in a ponytail and just a hint of makeup, with looks that were striking but average enough she never drew attention. Blonde was the color of the hair on both their heads and facial features that were similar but not exact, thin noses and squared jaws. It was the eyes that really set them apart. While the man had icy blue eyes, the kind that looked like they could see into your soul, the girl had sharp green eyes that took everything in and somehow made you think she knew more than she should.

That same woman was currently tightening her seat belt and grabbing onto whatever she could...

"Brian, I swear to God, you get me killed by doing this and I will come back and haunt your ass! When will you just give up already?"

Brian just smirked. He knew he was getting under her skin, it had become a favorite passed time of his lately. "Come on Sara. I know I can get this right."

She turned to face him, a look of complete disbelief on her face. "Get this right? Get this _right_?! Brian, you've been trying to get this right for almost two weeks and you still haven't figured out how to double clutch properly. Not to mention that you let the car drag _WAY_ too long before shifting! You have nothing to get right, you're hopeless. Hopeless! There is no way at the rate you're going that we will be ready to race, EVER."

Without turning he replies, "You're just sore that they have me doing the driving and not you."

"Damn straight I'm sore about that. Just because I'm a woman I apparently don't know how to race? Bullshit. I know more about racing than you could ever hope to!" She was starting to get red in the face. It was a reoccurring argument between the two.

Shaking his head Brian knew he could prove her wrong. "One more try. Please?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, leaning back in the seat. "Fine, lets do this so we can go and pretend to give a damn about work."

While starting the car, Brian turns his head and says, "You know, if you're not careful there Sara, people might actually think you give a damn about something. I'm almost starting to think you like working at Harry's."

Giving him the finger she replies, "Go to Hell Brian."

Any further conversation was lost as the car takes off, leaving behind them a trail of burnt rubber and smoke. Everything seemed to be going good until they hit 140. It was always at 140 when things went south. With a shudder and blinking lights, the car starts to swerve and then spin. Sara clenches her jaw as she watches Brian try to get control back but she knows it's a lost cause. She knew it would happen, because it had been happening everyday for weeks, but he just wouldn't listen to her or let her drive. Finally the car comes to a stop, next to a barrier separating the road from a very steep hill, with smoke billowing out from underneath.

Catching her breath and releasing the handle above the door she turns to Brian, watching as he throws what she would equate to a temper tantrum, she says, "I told you that you wait too long to shift, but no, you know everything don't you Brian." The last part had so much sarcasm it was practically dripping.

Heaving a great sigh and trying to get the car started again he responds with the every mature, "Shut up Sara." 

* * *

Authors Area:

So this story is something that has been swimming around in my head for quite a while now and I'm hoping I can get it on paper okay. Fair warning, I am terrible at updating but am hoping to keep the updates regular at least. I'm no car expert nor am I an English major so I have to doubt there will be errors in my story and for that I apologize. I am more than willing to take criticisms if they are constructive and aim to better the story. I am not forcing anyone to read this, if you don't like it don't read it. Simple as that.

Until next chapter.  
Ramzgurl


	2. Meet the Crew

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter One: Meet the Crew**_

At Harry's Pro Shop a green Eclipse is seen pulling up, barely making the stop before hitting the curb.

As she steps out of the car, Sara straightens her clothes which consists of a red tank top and mechanics overalls tied around her waist. Turning she says, "So congratulations, we are officially late every single day so far. You know, if this was a real job, Harry would haved canned our asses already."  
Walking past her to the front door Brian responds, "Yeah, good thing it's not thought right? Get in the truck, I'm gonna talk to Harry and then we'll be on our way."

"Whatever." She scoffs as she slams the door making her way to the red truck they drove while 'working' for Harry. If she would have had an opinion she would have said it was an ugly ass truck. A cherry red Ford Lightning. She was almost embarrassed to be seen in it. But it was their designated company vehicle and got them into places and beater sure as hell wouldn't have. She slides into the passenger seat and closes her eyes. Sleep had been a luxury it seems she can't afford lately.  
Meanwhile inside, Brian walks up to Harry. Harry was not an intimidating man by any means. In his fifties he had definitely let himself go but you could tell he'd been a big shot in his hay day.

"You're late again Brian. You can't keep doing this! If you keep this up you're going to have to find somewhere else to do your work. People are going to get suspicious if I don't fire your ass!"

Stopping in front of Harry, Brian says, "Hey, I'm here now. Relax."

Harry snorts, "Relax he says, yeah right. What d'you need?"

"Just the keys to the truck. And maybe twenty bucks for lunch?"

Rolling his eyes Harry opens the register handing a twenty over to Brian. "You know I really don't like you. You and that partner of yours is bad business."

Grabbing the twenty and walking passed him Brian responds, "You don't have to like us, just listen to us. Unless you want a whole lot of trouble coming your way for those illegal parts you move."

Harry's response was cut off by the door closing. Taking a quick jog over to the truck he hops in and starts it up. Sara not even bothering to open her eyes starts the conversation.

"We headed to Toretto's?"

"Yup. Same as every other day. Why?"

Finally opening her eyes she turns to Brian. "I'm getting worried about you Brian. You're getting too attached to the sister. I know you've said that Toretto will know who's pulling the heists, and I agree with you, but we are no closer to any leads and we haven't even spoken to him directly yet!"

Stopping at a red light Brian glances at her, "Don't worry, I know my mission. Mia is just a nice girl"

"I know she is Brian, I've gone with you everyday and talked to her every day. But news flash, she doesn't know shit. If her brother is involved he's keeping her separated from all of that. Are you sure the fact that you think she's hot isn't clouding your judgement?"

At green he starts to move again. Taking the back residential roads to their destination. "Don't worry about it. My plan is to earn Toretto's trust and maybe he'll get comfortable enough to start talking."

Throwing her hands in the air she turns toward him. "Brian are you even listening to yourself? You want to earn someones trust by flirting with their little sister? I knew it. You were dropped on your head as a baby. Jesus."

Letting out a quick laugh Brian pulls the truck into park behind an old Chevy right across the street from the little restaurant attached to a garage. From here the duo sees a few straggling customers outside but the inside is clear. Clear of all but two people. Mia is in the front behind the counter, leaned over what Sara would guess is homework. And behind that in the back of the room was a silhouette of a man. They could only assume that it was the man of the hour, Dominic Toretto, king of the streets, and the only lead they had for the Big Rig hijackings. Getting out of the pickup the pair walks into the diner and plops down at the counter.

Dropping her pencil Mia turns to them, she asks Brian, "Tuna on white, no crust, right?"

Brian smirks and Sara follows with a customary eye roll. "I don't know. How is it?"

Coming to a stop in front of Brian she responds, "Every day, for the last two weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed."

Pretending to think it through he says, "I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?"

"No crust."

Turning to Sara, "And for you? The usual?"

Smirking and holding her head up with one hand on the counter Sara say, "Ah Mia, you know me so well. One coffee and one cinnamon roll."

"Sugar or cream for the coffee?"

Fighting through a yawn she shakes her head, "There is no other way to drink it but black. I'm convinced that putting that shit in it takes away the potency and I need all the help I can get staying awake."

Giving a soft chuckle Mia walks off. "Be right back."

In less than five minutes their food is in front of them. Thanking Mia, Brian digs into his sandwich while Sara sips her coffee looking at a car magazine. For years she stopped caring about modifications to cars, now she was amazed at the things people could do and have done to a car. Glancing at Brian she was about to comment on his disgusting choice of food when movement in the back catches her attention. The figure in the back, now no mistaking it to be Dominic, stands up and goes to a cooler to grab something to drink. Cracking it open and turning around he stares at the pair sitting at the counter. But while Brian is obvious in his stare back Sara is discrete, barely looking up over the coffee cup while flipping yet another page. She gets the feeling that he's studying her more than Brian.

The staring contest doesn't last long before a distant rumble catches everyone's attention. Brian turns to look while Dominic sits back down and resumes doing whatever it was that he was doing at the desk. Sara doesn't turn. She knows who it is. Dominic's crew. Although they'd never actually met them, the profiles that had been provided to them told them all they needed to know.

First up was a dark red Nissan 240. That was Letty's car. Leticia "Letty" Ortiz was Dominic's girl. They'd been together since she was 16. From what Sara understood Dominic hadn't exactly been faithful throughout the years, but somehow they persevered. She was a damn good mechanic and driver and had a bad ass, don't come near me, look about her. To date, Sara couldn't remember ever seeing her actually smile.

Next was Leon driving a yellow Nissan Skyline. Leon was a lookout man, had his eyes and ears open to everything, be it car part deals or the local Leo activity he knew where things were going down. He had apparently been friends with Dominic since grade school. Usually he didn't race but was still a very skilled driver.

Third was a Vince. He drove a blue Nissan Maxima. He had an ape-ish look to him and a temper to match. Having grown up with Dominic and Leon he had a sense of entitlement and from what Sara had seen was pining over Mia.

Last but not least was Jesse, driving a suped up Volkswagen Jetta. Despite being a high school dropout he was a genius with engines. He was brought to the team a few years back by Leon. A former street urchin, he now called the Toretto house home, and was known in the racing business as the mad scientist. Kid could make a working engine out of bubblegum and aluminum foil.

They all bailed out of their cars and converged onto Vince's car. Looking under the hood Sara could only just catch parts of the conversation.

"Talk to me, Jesse. This ain't working, brother."

Still getting out of his car Jesse turned to Vince with a look that says he's had this conversation before, "It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole." Walking over to Vince's car, "That's why you're unloading in third."

Leon put his two cents in. "Told you."

Standing up, Sara chugs down the rest of her coffee and dusts invisible crumbs from her hands. "Delicious as ever Mia. Brian, I'm heading to the truck. We got deliveries to make."

Brian swallows the last bite of his sandwich and nods, "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you out there."

As she turns to head outside Sara notices that Letty's attention had turned from the car to her. A customary scowl on her face as she starts to walk towards the diner. As she passes Sara she knocks into her shoulder throwing Sara off balance enough to make her stumble.  
Letty turns, "Watch it bitch." and then heads inside. Deciding to let it go Sara continues to the truck. Getting in and turning back to the article she had been reading she failed to notice the attention Brian was starting to get from the rest of the crew. She did notice however when Vince started yelling.

"Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot!"

Without breaking stride Brian turns and walks backwards while responding. "I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit. No one likes the tuna here." Vince started to walk towards Brian, a purpose behind his stride.

Not realizing how close Vince had gotten Brian yells over his shoulder, "Yeah, well, I do."

That simple sentence made all hell break loose. Vince caught up to Brian and shoved him into the pickup. Brian not one to take anyone's bullshit turns around and punches Vince in the jaw. Before you could blink they were on the ground, throwing punches left and right, neither of them getting the upper hand. Sara shakes her head and jumps out of the truck just in time to see Dominic, who had just gotten there, throw Brian onto the hood of a car. Running up to Brian, Sara jumped to his defense.

Stepping in between Brian and Dominic trying to diffuse the situation, she couldn't help but realize how short in comparison to the two she was. Putting her hands up as a signal of meaning no harm she says to Dom, "Hey, man. Your boy was in his face."

Dom, side stepping her, gets in Brian's face and grabs his shirt. "I'm in his face now."

Vince tried to jump at Brian again but surprisingly Dom pushed him back. "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" Pointing back towards Vince's car he yelled, "Get over there!"

Still looking at Brian Dom says, "Jesse, give me the wallet."

As Jesse hands him the wallet Dom lets go of Brian. He opens the wallet and reads out loud, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

Shaking his head Brian responds, "No, man."

While Dom tosses him his wallet and glances at Sara who had been leaning against the truck, "What about your girl there, huh? She gonna be a problem?"

Glaring at Dom she spoke for herself. "Don't drag me into this. We didn't start shit. And I'm his sister, not his woman."

Dom stares at Sara for a minute before turning and starting to walk away. "Don't come around here again."

Sara, sick of the bullshit and losing her temper, jumps to Brian's defense. "Hey, man. This is bullshit. It was your man that jumped Brian. Is that how you do business? Attack paying customers? That seems bad for business!"

This seems to piss Dom off because he turns around and charges back at the pair. "You work for Harry, right?"

Both nodding their heads, Brian spoke up, "Yeah. We just started last week."

Pointing his finger at us Dom yells, "You were just fired."

Sara pulled on Brian's arm to get him to the truck. "Come on Bri. Let's just get the hell outta here."

* * *

Trying to cool down while driving is never a good combination. Brian was still pissed off when they pulled back into Harry's garage. He stomped past Harry, who was on the phone, to the employee lounge. Sara casually walked in and stopped next to Harry, having no problem eaves dropping on the conversation.

"Dom. Dominic, I owe you one. Okay. Goodbye." Harry slams the phone down and glares at Sara.

"Hey, don't look at me. I told him it was a bad idea to keep going there. It was only a matter of time before something went down."

Shoving his way past her he slams the door to the lounge open. "Brian, you're messing with my business! When Dominic drives, he's golden." He follows Brian into the bathroom where Brian was trying to wash the blood off his face. "Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. They pay cash!"

Grabbing a paper towel to dry his face he asks, "What did Dominic say?"

"You don't want to know."

Slamming his hand down onto the counter he asks again, "What did Dominic say?"

"He wants you out of here."

Brian looks at Harry in disbelief, "He wants me out of here?"

"Yes."

Shaking her head, Sara couldn't belief that Dom was telling the truth about getting them fired. "And what did you say to Dom?"

Looking back at her he responds, "What do you think I said? I told him, 'Good help is hard to find.'"

Smirking at his obvious discomfort she tells him, "Relax. We aren't here to cause problems, but that doesn't mean that a few won't find us."

Their back and forth was interrupted by Brian walking in between them muttering, "I need NOS. I need NOS."

After a moment, they both realized what he was saying. Jumping to catch up to him Harry tells Brian no.

Undeterred he responds, "My car keeps topping out at 140 miles per hour."

Trying to reason with Brian, Harry says back, "Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen how you drive. You've a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces!"

Sara jumps in, "Give it up Harry. I've been trying to correct his driving for a while now. His mind is made up there's no changing it now."

Staring at the display of NOS tanks, Brian points and tells Harry, "I need one of these. One of the big ones." Then after a few seconds, "Actually, let's make it two. And, Harry, I need it by tonight."

Shaking her head at Brian's ridiculousness, Sara goes to work on a Mazda that had been brought in earlier in the day for a tune up. The job may have been a cover to get close to racing, but she loved cars and wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get greasy again.

* * *

Authors Area:

So because of the great response I've gotten so far for my story I've decided to break up the next chapter into two separate chapters. This one posted now and the next one will be up in the next couple of days.

It is a technically a Letty/Dom fic but there will be hints of Dom/OC. My hope is to get through all the movies and sometime in Fast Four/Five have it turn into Dom/OC. We''ll see how it goes.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	3. Want a Beer?

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Two: Want a Beer?**_

It didn't take too much effort to figure out where the meetup was for races. Sara's philosophy? Follow the skanks, or the more politically correct term, Racer Chasers. It was the only part of racing she never understood. Why dress up like a whore for the races? She much more preferred being looked at for her car than her ass. That's not to say that she didn't put a little extra effort into her look. Tonight she was rocking skinny jeans that hugged her form just right, knee high stiletto boots, a purple corseted top and black leather jacket topped off the outfit. She kept her hair down and highlighted her features with barely there makeup to make her green eyes pop.

"Sara! Lets go. We are gonna be late!" Brian was pounding on the bathroom door. She'd been in the bathroom for almost 40 minutes, it was the only bathroom in the small two bedroom they were staying in, and he had to piss. If this is what it would have been like with a sibling growing up, he's more than happy he had been an only child.

Opening the door she stepped out leaving him speechless. Looking over at him she couldn't help but laugh,"Brian. Brian! Eyes up here! You're supposed to be my brother, get a hold of yourself."

Snapping out of it he exclaimed, "What in the hell are you wearing?"

She rolled her eyes. "It the races Brian. You have to dress to impress. Trust me. I'm going to look like mother Theresa compared to most girls there."

Shaking his head he headed to the car, he would never understand women. All he had to do to get ready was throw on a clean shirt.

Driving up to the warehouses it was clear that the races hadn't started yet. It was still in the show me yours and I'll show you mine part of the night. Parking and getting out of the car the pair is immediately noticed. New comers always get attention as it takes a special person to figure out where these things meet. Plus it meant fresh blood. New comers haven't proved themselves yet, so they were a wild card as far as the race world was concerned. Sara scanned the crowd but saw no sign of Toretto's crew. Instead, they were approached by what they could only assume was a middle man.

He gathered attention while walking towards our car. "Hold up, hold up! Look at this snowman right here, man." Brian finally noticed him when he came to a stop in front of our Eclipse. "Sweet ride. What you running under there, man?"

Brian just smirks at him. Hector turns to Sara, "What about you mami? You going to make me find out the hard way?"

She smirks but answers him, "Hell yeah we're making you find out the hard way."

This seemed to have earned at least his respect. "You brave. You brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it."

Shaking his hand Brian introduces himself, "I'm Brian. Brian Spilner. And that's my sister Sara."

"Typical white people names. Know what I'm saying? See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight."

At this point Sara had lost all interest in the small talk. Instead she people watched. Leaning again the car she realized that where they were parked gave them a complete view of all the racer groups there tonight. As she looked around, another guy came over to inspect the car, talking about knowing how to race your car versus standing next to it. He raised a valid point but it was a lesson that Brian would have to learn the hard way. She continued to scan the crowd. It appeared she was scoping out the competition but in reality she was looking for a very specific car, black Honda with green under-lighting. She didn't even get halfway through looking before a red RX-7 drove passed her. Dom had arrived.

It didn't take long for people to flock to him. Men wanted to shake his hand and women wanted to fuck him. Something Sara thought was hilarious when she saw Letty's reaction. Turning to ask her partner a question she noticed Brian already walking towards the crowd and seeing no other choice, followed. Catching the tail end of a conversation, she figured there was a race going down tonight, and secretly, she couldn't wait to see it happen.

Dom turns around. "One race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all."

The crowd grew excited. A $2,000 buy-in was no joke. The rumbling in the crowds already pegged Dom as the winner.

Turning back to Hector, Dom tells him he's holding the money. When others raised a fuss about it a joke was raised about Hector being too slow to try to run with it. Sara and Brian both got a good laugh considering he was talking big not ten minutes ago. It was looking to be a fun night... Until Brian spoke up.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car."

Sara stepped up grabbing his arm, "Brian, what the hell do you think you're doing? The car is worth way more than a two grand buy-in."

She was ignored but it was a small consolation to know she wasn't the only one trying to talk him out of it. Jesse also opened his mouth to protest. "You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you box."

Brian points over to Vince, "He knows I can box." He turns back to face Dom. "Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect."

Dom chuckles. "Respect."

"To some people, that's more important." Was the only thing that Brian said in response

"That your car?" Dom asks pointing towards the Eclipse.

Knowing they needed to see that the had a car worthy of pink slips Sara walked over to the car and popped the hood. Jesse looked like he was having a wet dream. Even Dom said the fuel system was an impressive way to spend ten grand. Maybe she was mistaken but she was pretty sure they just earned some serious street cred. Finalizing the agreement the race was set up. Roads blocked off and finish lines drawn. In a last ditch attempt Sara went up to Brian at the starting line leaning in through the window.

"Brian, I've spent a lot of hours on this car. Please, please, follow instruction for once in your life. Don't push the NOS before the last quarter of the race. And for gods sake don't..." Brian interrupts her.

"Would you relax Sara. I got this" She looked at him with disbelief, he say's again, "I got this."

"Fine." Leaning in farther to make sure no one else hears, "Then you can explain to our bosses how it was your pride that made you loose an $80,000 vehicle." Giving him a kiss on the cheek as siblings do she leaned out the car and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Good luck Bri."

* * *

The race was over before it began. The adrenaline from watching a race was intense but Sara's palms itched to be the one driving. Watching Brian drive was almost like looking into the sun, you just can't look away no matter how bad it is. It's gonna be a lot of man hours to fix the mess of car once called an Eclipse. Shaking her head in dismay and resignation realizing Brian had lost the only in they had to the races. Brian however, had the biggest shit eating grin on his face when he got out of the car.

"You see that shit?!" He asks her, walking up to her like a champion instead of a loser.

"Oh yeah, I saw that shit. It's a good word for it. Shit! What the fuck Brian! Couldn't you follow instruction at least once?"

He was still smiling. "Say whatever you want Sara, but I almost had him."

Dom had apparently been listening in because suddenly he was part of the conversation. "You almost had me?" Both blondes turned their heads. "You never had me. You never had your car. Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." Circling the car he continued talking. "Almost had me? Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block...and replace the piston rings you fried." The crowd jeered as he stopped in front of Brian and Sara. He stares for a few seconds. He sees defiance in Brian and acceptance in Sara, she already knew everything he had said. Walking back to his own car he gets about halfway there before turning around. "Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

The alarm went out and chaos ensued. The cops had been called and from the sound of the sirens there were a lot of them closing in. Everyone scrambled. Sarah ran to the passenger side of the Eclipse yelling as she opened the door.

"Dammit Brian, get in the car! Let's go!" Jumping into the drivers seat Brian starts the engine and they take off. Doing their best to keep Dom in their sight in the mass of cars wasn't easy. In fact they lost him.

"God dammit! How the hell are we supposed to find him. He's going to be long gone by now." Sara wanted to punch something, badly. "Screw it, let's go home. We'll figure shit out tomorrow." Sara was exhausted. So close to getting in with Toretto only for him to slip through.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, hey Sara! Is that him?"

She opened her eyes quickly but all she saw was someone ducking into a alley and a police car making a u-turn. "I don't know, he went around the corner too fast. Let's check it out."

Turns out it was Dom. He was running as fast as he could but both of them could see the police were catching up fast. Driving up close to him Sara threw open the door while sliding into the back seat. Both yelled for Dom to get in the car. Once the door was closed Brian floored it.

Looking over his shoulder Dom couldn't believe who his rescuers were. Shaking his head he told them, "You're the last people in the world I expected to show up."

Sara ever the smart-ass replied, "Yeah well we thought if we got in your good graces, you might let us keep the car."

Smiling back at her Dom tells her, "You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car."

They both look through the back window before swearing. Sara leans forward, "Brian you're gonna have to do some serious maneuvers here. Get us the hell outta dodge!"

And that was exactly what he did. Squeezing through barricades and drifting around corners. It was the best driving he'd done since they'd met. To say she was impressed would have been an understatement. Even Dom looked impressed, after he relaxed that is.

He looks over at Brian. "You drive like you've done this before. Are you a wheel man?" Brian pauses for a moment but says no. "How about boost cars?" Brian just shakes his head, "You ever done time?"

This time Brian has no choice but to talk. " A couple of overnighters. No big deal."

It seemed that Dom had done his homework on us though. He knew about Brian's two years in juvie for boosting cars in Tucson. "And you were in for almost six months for racing cars with stolen parts" He says turned around looking at me.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I had Jesse do a profile on you. The internet is an amazing thing, you can find anything about anyone."

Looking out the window Sara couldn't help but feel nostalgic. "It was a long time ago, I was young and made dumb decisions. Story of my life." Turning back to look at him she asks, "What about you?"

"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back." The roaring of motorcycles stopped her from asking more questions. Apparently she wasn't the only one to notice either because Dom mutters under his breath. "Oh, great."

"What?" Apparently Brian hadn't noticed yet.

"It's going to be a long-ass night. That's what." Looking over his shoulder Dom saw the bikes had caught up and one was waving a gun in the driver's window. The man yelled for the car to follow and seeing no other choice, Brian complied.

When the convoy stopped the group got out of the car. They appeared to be in a closed market down in Chinatown. Sara and Brian shared a look. Chinatown could only mean Johnny Tran, and that meant trouble.

Getting off his bike one man removed his helmet and went straight to Dom. "I thought we had an agreement Toretto. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?" Dom tried to diffuse the situation but Johnny seemed confused.

"Who's "we"?"

Pointing at the siblings Doms replies, "My new mechanics. Brian, Sara, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants. That's his cousin. Lance." Looking back at Johnny, Dom asks, "So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?"

But Johnny ignored him and instead looked to Brian. "This your ride?"

Brian tells him that it used to be but that it was Dom's car now. However, confusingly he's quick to deny it. "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery."

Nodding Johnny says out loud, "Then, it's nobody's car. But somebody put in the wrench time." Looking at his cousin, "What do you think, Lance?"

Looking completely bored, Lance answered, "It's an amazing machine."

Getting back on their bikes they left the trio with the car and a promise to see Dom in the deser at Race Wars next month. As they were about to get back in the car two of the bikers came back and started shooting up the car. Brian dove off to one side while Dom and Sara went off to the other. As the bikes zoom away they stand up only to notice flames starting to build.

Dom yells, "NOS!" and grabs Sara just as the car blows. Getting up Sara nods to Dom before running over to see if Brian was okay. It was the first time someone had saved her life. Sure she had been shot at in raids and other senarios while being a cop but for the first time someone saved her because they wanted to, not because it was part of the job.

Seeing that everyone was okay and really having no other choice they started walking. They'd barely made it 30 feet before Brian broke the silence.

"So, what the hell was that all about?"

Dom shook his head, "It's a long story."

Sara scoffed, "We have a twenty mile hike. Humor us."

"Let's just say a business deal that went sour." Smirking and looking over at Brian. "Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." The guys chuckled and Sara called them pigs making them laugh harder.

"Not to put a damper on the good mood but I am not wearing the shoes for a hike. Someone got a quarter? I'm gonna call a cab."

* * *

Thirty minutes later a cab pulls if front of a house that was in the middle of what appeared to be a party in full swing, Dom didn't look impressed when he looked towards the house. Sara paid the cab fair with a little extra for the long drive in the middle of the night. Looking around she realized there was still a ways to go before they got home, locking eyes with Brian, Sara nods in the direction of their house.

He nods in response and looks at Dom. "Well, take care man." Brian and Dom shake hands. Dom takes off towards the house while Brian and Sara start to walk up the street.

Dom stops at the top of the stairs in front of the house looking like he's deep in thought. He turns and sees the siblings walking off. "Yo Spilner!" Both stop and turn, waiting for him to continue. "You want a beer?"

* * *

Authors Area:

Thank you guys so much for the support! I can't believe the following I've gotten already. The next update won't come before the weekend is over.  
I have a couple of links on my profile that show how I picture Sara as well as her race outfit.  
There are several ideas running around my on how to get the ending done on this story. I'll be happy to take suggestions.  
I've decided I definitely want to make this a Dom/OC fic and as I said previously I'm going to try to do all the movies (except 2Fast 2Furious and Tokyo Drift. Not 2Fast because I thought it was terrible and it's not relevant to my story and Tokyo Drift because according to chronological order it doesn't happen until after Fast and Furious 6).

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	4. A Ten Minute Car

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_I just need to say first before the chapter starts that I saw Fast and Furious 7 this weekend and I don't think that I have ever cried so hard at the end of a movie! Maybe I'm overly sensitive but a warning to everyone that hasn't seen it...bring tissues (and ladies do NOT wear makeup that is not waterproof). Possibly the saddest thing ever. When Paul Walker died the world lost an amazing soul._

_**Chapter 3: A Ten Minute Car?**_

Dom entered the house, his agitation only rising. They were all lounging about, not a care in the world. Did they even notice that he wasn't there? Vince was in the back, showing off what few guitar skills he had. Leon had several Chasers around him, a couple even on his lap as he whispered in their ears. And Letty, she was laying on the floor playing a video game. That one hurt the most. Supposedly she was the love of his life, but she looked like she didn't have a care in the world about whether he was there or not. They didn't even notice his presence until he started forward. Leon was the first to see him.

"Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother."

Hearing the blatant lie, he knocks Leon's drink out of his hand and steps over Letty not even bothering to look her way. Instead he heads straight back to Vince. Vince was supposed to be his right hand, the one he could depend on. Getting in his face he asks, "Where were you?"

Seeing how pissed Dom he tries to defend his actions, "There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated!"

"This your beer?"

"Yeah, that's my beer."

Dom grabs the open beer and two more from the counter. Walking back to the front door Letty steps in front of him.

"You all right?"

He looks at her, not able to tell if she's joking. "Am I all right?"

"It was just a question."

"Yeah? Well let me ask you a question. Where the hell were you when the shit hit the fan? Did you even notice I wasn't here?"

Before she could answer the front door opens again, this time admitting the two blondes. Walking around Letty, Dom heads towards the siblings, intent on making them welcome. Vince however seemed to have a different idea.

"Yo Dom. Why'd you bring the busters here?"

Pissed off he turns around yelling "'Cause they kept me out of handcuffs! They didn't just run back to the fort! The busters brought me back." Everyone had gone quiet. It had been a while since they'd seen him that mad.

Turning back to Brian and Sara he holds out the bottles. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks, man." Brian grabs the already open bottle.

"That's Vince's. So, enjoy it."

Brian, either afraid of germs or in a show of superiority, wipes the top of the bottle off with his shirt and takes a drink staring at Vince the whole time.

Sara rolls her eyes, men. She grabs the bottle that Dom was holding out for her. "You do know that Corona tastes like shit without lime don't you?"

Chuckling he takes a swig of his own. "Easy, that's the drink of the gods you're insulting. But if you need it there should be some in the kitchen." He points to the back of the house.

Nodding she walks off making sure to knock into both Letty and Vince on her way to the kitchen. Like Dom said, there were limes on the counter. Now all she needed was a knife...

Meanwhile Brian took another drink. Suddenly an urge hit him and he realized he never did make it to the bathroom before they had left for the races.

"Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?"

Dom points to the stairs, "Upstairs. First door on the right."

As Brian made his was up the stairs, Dom finally took the time to sit and let everything sink in. He'd almost been arrested again and two people he didn't know from John Doe had saved his ass. Why had it been strangers? Why had his own crew, people he called family, not come to his rescue? Before he knew it Vince was leaning over him practically yelling in his ear.

"They got no call being up in here. You don't know those fools for shit!"

Leon threw his two cents in as well. "He's right, Dom. They're gonna be trouble."

Having had enough Dom looked up and said that there had been a time when he hadn't known Vince either.

"That was in the third grade Dom!"

Vince stomps off obviously pissed off knocking into Sara who had been standing in the threshold of the kitchen, watching the scene unfold before her. Dom was asking Leon about the girls attending the party and Letty was not taking that too kindly. Taking a sip of her Corona she smirks, yup, definitely better with lime.

Letty stands in between Dom's legs, clearly trying to be seductive. "You look a bit tired. I think we should go upstairs and you can give me a massage."

"Letty, I am really not in the mood to deal with all your bullshit tonight." He was having a hard time believing her actions, she really thought sex was the answer?

"My bullshit? What about you're bullshit Dom? You think you're so damn funny talking about other girls in front of me?"

"I'm serious Letty, not tonight. And since when do you care? Since I've been back we've never been, what's the word? Exclusive. It's how we roll Let."

"No, you've never been 'exclusive'. This is complete horseshit Dom! You know what? Forget this shit. I'm outta here." She gets up and pushes her way through people to the front door, slamming it on her way out.

Dom looks over and sees Sara making her way to him.

"You been standing this whole time?"

"Nope. Took me a while to find a knife to cut the limes with."

Clinking her bottle to his she takes a drink, making sure to show off the lime wedge in the bottom of the bottle.

Pulling the bottle away, she makes a satisfied sound, "Now, it's a good beer. Amazing how a small addition can change everything." They sit in a silence that isn't awkward, but not comfortable either, for about 30 seconds before she breaks it "So why you let them talk to you that way? You guys looked tight the other day, but it's obvious you're the one that rules the roost."

"They're my family, all I've got. Ever since I can remember they've been there."

Not sure she wanted to bring up such a sore spot she said, "They weren't there tonight. Seems to me that they were more interested in saving their own necks than yours."

He glares at her, "And what would you know about that?"

Taking a sip she replies, "Bri and I weren't always close. When I was 14 he took off, then it was just my dad and I. But he was always busy with work, so I made my own family. Well, I thought they were my family. You already know about my stint in juvie, but I'm willing to bet that in your search for answers it never told you that the only reason I was picked up was because one of my 'family' sold everyone out in a deal with the cops."

"You're right. It didn't say anything about that."

"The dumb part? All he had been picked up for was attempting to boost a car. The worse he would have gotten was a week behind bars but he was nervous around cops. They caught on to it and said they were going to send him away for years unless he gave up the shop and the team. He did." Shaking her head she quickly finishes her beer. "After I got out my world shifted. I didn't know what was what anymore. I didn't race again."

"So when did you and Brian get together again?"

She was silent for a minute, staring at the floor. "When my dad died." Looking up she threw her empty in the nearest trash can, "I'm gonna head out. You see Brian, let him know?"

Standing up and heading to the door with her he asks, "Sure you'll be okay?"

Smiling, she opens the door and turns. "Now don't be going all knight in shining armor on me Dom. That's my gig." This earns her a smirk. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse things than what goes bump in the night. Besides, I got to try to figure out were the hell we're going to get a car for you."

Closing the door Dom wasn't completely sure what to make of Sara Spilner. She had a bigger set of balls than most guys he knew and seemed to always have a smart-ass remark ready. He'd seen her standing off to the side during his argument with Letty, her stance tense, ready to step in if it was necessary. She also had a keen sense of her surroundings, he eyes had never stayed still the entire time they'd talked. Seeing Vince coming back into the living room he decided he didn't want to deal with anymore bullshit that night and started for the stairs. He nearly ran right into Brian.

"Your sister went home."

Brian nodded to show he'd heard Dom but his eyes were on Vince. "Got it, thanks man." He went to go for the door.

Remembering Sara's departing remark, Dom turned halfway up the stairs. "Yo. You know you owe me a ten second car, right?"

Continuing up the stairs he heard Vince making a comment to rile Brian up. Pausing at the landing, thinking he might have to make his way down again to get Brian out alive, he instead hears Mia telling Vince off. Shaking his head he went to his room, closed the door, and finished his beer in the darkness and silence.

* * *

The next morning Sara woke before her alarm was set to go off. She hadn't slept much but what little sleep she did get was extremely restful, something sleep hadn't been for years. On the walk to the apartment last night she'd had a lot of time to think. What the hell had she been thinking telling Dom about her life? She hadn't lied to him. Hadn't stuck to the story cooked up by the Feds for their cover. She had told him her real past, slightly tweaked to include Brian.  
Rubbing the face with her hands she realized that last night was the first night in a really long time she'd felt free. Racing had been her life for years before she did a one eighty and studied to become a cop and she never realized how much she missed it 'til she was back in the thick of it. Racing was still the ultimate adrenaline rush. Speaking of racing, she turned onto her stomach burying her face in her pillow and groaned. Where the hell were they going to find a replacement car to give Dom? For that matter how the hell were they going to explain what happened to their bosses? There was a lot of collaboration happening between the PD and FBI. It was the FBI that provided the car, and even though she had put a lot of modifications in herself, she knew they were not going to be happy.

Hearing her alarm go off she slammed her hand down and got out of bed. Walking to the kitchen she turns the coffee on before deciding to peek into the room Brian was using to see if he'd made it back last night. Opening his door as quietly as possible she stifled a laugh at the sight before her. He must have been dead on his feet when he got back. Not only was he still in his clothes from last night but he was hanging halfway off his bed as well, apparently falling asleep where he had fallen. Deciding to give him a few more minutes sleep she set his alarm to go off in twenty and went to get ready.

Forty minutes later she'd showered, dressed, and was her nursing a large cup of coffee while listening to Brian groan as his alarm went off...again. It was the second time he'd hit snooze.

Stumbling out of his room it felt like he'd been hit with a truck. He hadn't drank that much last night, but when you combine what he did drink with the walk back and getting only about two hours of sleep his head was pounding.

"Good morning sunshine. Coffee?"

All he could manage was a grunt as he sat on the couch and closed his eyes again. All to soon, the smell of coffee roused him from his daze. He opened his eyes to see a cup being held in front of him. It was black, not something he normally liked, but he figured he was going to need it today.

Shaking her head at him as she hands off the cup. "Jesus, you look like shit Bri. What time did you get in last night?"

"Not until almost four."

"Four? What the hell did you do at Toretto's for almost three hours? Wait. On second thought, I really don't want to know." She made a show of shuddering and plugging her ears.

Chuckling at her antics Brian shook his head. "Nothing happened Sara. Vince tried to start something but Mia stepped in and told him off. Then we talked for a while, that's all."

"Must have been some talk. Anything interesting?" She grimaced as she swallowed a too hot gulp, putting her cup in the sink. That shit burns going down.

"Just that Dom likes us which is apparently weird for him."

She could see that. He seemed like the type to trust slowly, like someone you had to prove yourself to first, and they had done that in spades by rescuing him from the police. Slapping Brian's knee as she walked by she told him to hurry up, he only had an hour before he had to be at Harry's.

"What do you mean I have an hour? You not coming in today?"

"Nope." She gestured to the cut-offs and tank top she was wearing, definitely not work overalls. "I'm going to do some scouting and see if I can find a replacement for our destroyed car. I'll give you a call if I find anything." With that she headed out the door into the early sunlight. It was still really early but she knew the hunt for a car was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Getting a suitable car for dirt cheap? That was searching for a needle made of straw. After almost three hours of unsuccessful searching, she decided she was going to have to call in a few favors. She needed a wild card and knew exactly who could help her find it. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number she hadn't called in a while. "Hey, it's Sara. I'm calling in my favor. Listen I need you to find..."

Four hours later she'd incredibly found her needle. She was impressed, her contact had really come through for her. The body was crushed, but anyone that had a half a brain for racing new the engine was 100% legit. And the best part, it came totally free of charge. The problem now was getting a hold of Brian. She'd been trying for an hour but it kept going to voicemail. Deciding to give it one more go before she said screw it and called Toretto himself she hit redial.

"Hey Sara." Finally.

"Dammit Brian I've been trying to call you forever, where the hell you been?"

"Sorry. The Sergeant pulled me in for a briefing, well more like arrested me, but whatever. They were pissed you weren't with me."

"Blah, blah, whatever. Listen Bri, you need to get a tow and come get me. I found a car."

"But I told Tanner we needed a new car..."

"Yeah, and how are you going to explain to Dom how you got a new car in less than 24 hours? Trust me. Call Tanner, cancel whatever car they came up with, and come get me with a tow. Here's the address..."

_30 minutes later..._

Hopping out of the truck, Brian could not believe what his eyes were telling him. "You have got to be kidding me Sara. What the hell! You have me cancel a usable car for what? A crushed soda can?"

"No faith Brian. Nooo faith. Check under the hood." At his look of utter disbelief she repeated like talking to a first grader. "Check. Under. The. Hood."

"Holy shit, I stand corrected."

Getting the car on the flatbed took no time at all. It was discovered that although it had been completely destroyed the framework was still pretty much intact, just a little bent, which was a huge bonus. Hopping into the cab they headed off to Toretto's garage.

"So how the hell did you manage to find this for free?"

"I had a life before I knew you Brian, let's leave it at that."

"Sorry I didn't believe you about the car."

"Not a problem, actually I'm counting on Dom having the same reaction. The more we can impress the better off we are." Turning in her seat to look at him.  
"What was the briefing about?"

"Same shit. FBI is breathing down Tanner's neck about how long it's taking to solve this. The truckers are apparently getting antsy and are ready to start arming themselves."

"Shit. That's going to spell trouble."

"Yeah I know. Oh ya, and you were right, they were pissed about the car."

He smiled as she laughed out loud. It was a rare sight to see her so carefree. He decided that he liked it. More and more lately he found himself forgetting that Sara wasn't actually his sister, that she was an undercover cop like him. He wasn't sure when the awkward standoffish-ness between them had turned into friendly banter and inside jokes, but he wasn't complaining.

Sara was still smiling when they pulled up to the garage. She couldn't wait to see what the reaction would be to the car. Coming around to the driver's side she saw the whole crew, minus Letty, was in the garage that day. Dom was talking to Mia, Leon looked to be changing a filter, Jesse was welding something, and it looked like Vince was 'supervising'. Hearing the truck outside Dom turned around and when he saw the tow, he was even more confused.

Walking to the door he asks, "What the hell is this? What do you got there?"

Brian getting out of the driver's seat shares a smile with Sara and tells him it's his car.

"My car? I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car."

Jesse walked around to the front of the destroyed car pushing on it. "You could maybe push this across the finish line, or tow it."

That had gotten a chuckle out of everyone in the garage but Dom just shook his head. "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

Brian, repeating the words Sara had said to him earlier, tells Dom that he has no faith.

Walking towards the pair Dom replies, "I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage."

Sara smirked as Dom came to a stop next to her. "Pop the hood."

Looking down at her he couldn't help but notice she was almost as tall as him with the shoes she had on. She had clearly not gone to work that day as the  
usual work overalls were missing. "Pop the hood?"

She just nods as Dom signals to Jesse to do just that. When he does Jesse's eyes light up.

"2JZ engine! No shit."

Brian thought it was awesome that they had managed to one up Dom and his team and surprise them. "And what did I tell you?" he asks gesturing to the car.

Holding his hands up in the symbolic 'my bad' way Dom replies, "I retract my previous statement."

Jesse, after looking over the car gave his initial assessment. "You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan."

Clapping him on the back Dom told him to have it put on his tab at Harry's.

The kid was practically peeing himself. "Yes!"

Thinking to himself and nodding as though coming to a decision, Dom looked at Brian, "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. You too Sara. I want to see what you can do under a hood. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Arizona...you don't belong near a car."

Both Sara and Brian got big grins on their faces. They finally had their in. The managed to get an invite to Race Wars and had a legitimate reason to be around the garage now. Nothing could kill the mood.

Mia, having remained silent through the whole exchange went up to the siblings and said a single sentence that would prove to be a life changer. "He owns you now."

* * *

Authors Area:

So there you have it. Another chapter done, and I think I've planted the seeds in this chapter for several exciting things to develop further.

First we see some discontent between Letty and Dom, not to mention a bit of appreciation between Dom and Sara. I still consider this a Dom/Letty fic for now but like I mentioned in last chapter my hope is by the end it turns into Dom/OC. If not this story it will get there in the next.  
Next we get a (very) small glimpse into Sara's past. It will be developed in the coming chapters.  
Third we begin to see an inner struggle for Sara. She's a cop, but loves racing and being on the other side of the law. It turns into a very personal battle for her to overcome.  
Next we see feelings coming out between Brian and Sara. Not romantic how they begin to act like real siblings.

And last but not least! Did anyone catch my tribute to Fast 5 in this chapter? The life before you knew me line? Anyone? Anyone at all? No? Hmmm...and it fit so perfectly.

Once again reviews are appreciated, even criticisms (so long as they are constructive and meant to help the story).

Be sure to check out my profile as well. I've got a couple of picture links for some of Sara's things, outfits and such.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	5. Memories and BBQ

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Four: Memories and BBQ**_

The next couple of weeks flew by and Race Wars were creeping up. True to Dom's word when they weren't at Harry's they were in the garage. In fact Sara had found herself spending more time at Toretto's than Harry's lately. She even made Brian go and brief the higher ups alone.

The team seemed to have accepted them. Vince really seemed to be the only one still holding out on them. Sara kept an eye on him ever since hearing an argument between Vince and Dom where Vince tried to convince him that Brian was a cop. He never mentioned any suspicions about her though, and that allowed to her to be privy to things that Brian wasn't able to hear or see. Today was a slow day in the shop so they were going to start the reconstruction on the Supra's engine. Parts were spread out all over the floor of the garage in their shiny greatness.

Sara finished getting things in order when she decided to take a break and get something to drink. She looked up just in time to see Jesse pull Brian into the back office. She'd said it before and she'll say it again, that kid was a mechanical wizard. In a little over a week he had all new specs drawn up on the computer to make the car as efficient as possible. Walking past the door she hears Brian say that he should be going to MIT and Jesse admitting to having ADD. Looking to her left she makes her way over to where Dom was working on another car. It was his favorite kind of car, an American muscle car.

"Hey."

Pausing he stands up and closes the hood. "Hey. Something the matter?"

"Nope. Just decided to take a break." She holds up her soda to prove a point. "1970 Chevy Cheville. Very nice. What wrong with her."

"Timing is off, causing it to backfire. You know muscle cars? I thought you were running that Eclipse."

"I have an appreciation for imports, but nothing can beat American muscle when it's treated properly."

"That so? How'd you like to go for a drive? If you like this I got something that I think you'll like."

"Sure, just let me tell Brian. Meet you out front in ten."

Less than 20 minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of his home. He pulled all the way to the garage that was tucked into the back of the property. She hadn't even noticed it the last time she'd been here. Of course, all she saw last time was the kitchen and living room.

"You know, usually I've had dinner before going back to some guys house with him."

Smiling Dom gets out of the car, "I'll keep that in mind. But what I want to show you is in the garage."

She follows him into the garage and stops dead when she sees what's parked there. A 1970 Dodge Charger in all it's glory.

"Whoa, that is some sexy car. What she running seven hundred?"

It was then he knew he made the right choice to show it to her. "Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. My dad and I built her together."

She whistled, that was some serious torque. Nodding Dom continued. "It's a beast. You know what she ran in Palmdale?"

"No idea. Twelve?"

"Nine seconds flat."

"Holy God. How'd you keep it on track?"

"My dad was the driver. It had so much torque the chassis twisted coming off the line. He said it was only on faith that it stayed on the track."

"So, what's your best time?"

"I've never driven her."

"Why not?"

"It scares the shit out of me."

The admission surprised Sara. Dom seemed like the type that didn't scare easily. There had to be more to the story. She spotted a few pictures on the wall and walked around the car to get a better look. She noticed a young man standing with an older male. Supressing a giggle she realized it was a young Dom, with hair.

Coming up behind her Dom said. "That's my dad. He was coming up in the pro stock-car circuit."

She turned to face him. "What happened to him?" She knew the basics from when she was being briefed for the job, but was hoping he'd tell her his side of the story.

Taking a deep breath, he did. "It was the last race of the season. A guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside, in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120."

Sara winced. You didn't have to know a thing about cars to know you couldn't survive that, she couldn't imagine seeing that happen to someone she loved. She was about to give him her condolences but he wasn't done talking. "Near as anyone could tell the fuel line burst on impact. I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming."

Covering her mouth with her hand she fought back a sob. "Oh my god."

"I went numb for a while after that. Mia had stayed home that day. I couldn't even tell her, Vince did, but I remember her sobbing into my chest and holding on to me like I was her lifeline. I saw Linder about a week later."

She knew this part of the story. It was the reason he had been locked up. But the brutality made much more sense now. It never had before, how a kid on the straight and narrow suddenly shifted into a monster that almost beat a man to death.

"I had a wrench, and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but when I finished, I couldn't lift my arm."

"It's okay Dom. You don't have to explain anything to me."

Shaking his head he continued. "They banned me from the tracks for life. So now, I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store...not my team and all their bullshit. For those 10 seconds, I'm free."

Not really knowing how to respond she stayed silent, staring at the car that meant so much to Dom, but held so many painful memories.

"Look. I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. I guess I just wanted to explain the story behind the car and the reason I went to LomPoc."

Still staring forward she says, "Show me how you drive, I'll tell you who you are."

"What?"

Running her hands through her hair she looks at Dom. "My dad used to say that all the time, he was a mechanic too. Had the best shop around. He never turned anyone away. Didn't matter who you were or where you came from, if he could fix it he would. And he always undercharged." Smiling she walked up to the car and brushed her fingers along the hood. "I spent most of my childhood in that garage, learning everything I could about cars. While other little girls were into ballet and barbies, I was learning how to change oil and do a brake realignment."

Dom chuckles. He could just picture a young Sara, sitting on a toolbox in a jumpsuit that was too big, covered head to toe in grease stains. Sara continued on with her story.

"After I got out of juvie for the last time, I went back to work in the shop to pay back my dad for paying off my fines. It was like I was a little kid again. We laughed at the same stupid jokes, listened to corny music, and fixed anything that came our way. It felt like no time had passed, like I hadn't screwed up and ended up on the wrong side of the law." She smiled lost in memories. Slowly to smile turned to a frown. "One day, I was alone in the shop when my dad stormed in. He grabbed my arm and threw me into the office. 'Hide under the desk. Don't come out and don't make a sound. No matter what you hear.' he told me. I crouched down under the desk. All I heard was yelling, and I couldn't help but peek. Two guys were facing off with my dad. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I'd never seen my dad look so mad. When he tried to send them away one of the guys pulled out a gun and fired."

By now tears had started to fall. She hadn't thought of that day in such a long time. She started to shake. "I don't remember making a sound but I must have because the next thing I know they're busting down the office door and grabbing me. I struggled but I just couldn't get away from them. I remember seeing my dad bleeding on the floor and then everything went red. The next thing I was aware of I was in the hospital in handcuffs."

Dom stayed silent, he was realizing there was more to this girl than just a pretty face. She knew her was around an engine, didn't take anyone's crap, and had suffered like he had. Slowly he was realizing his attraction to her. It was dangerous territory. Sara continued on telling her story, not realizing Dom's thoughts had drifted elsewhere.

"The doctors said it was an anger triggered outburst or something like that. Basically I got so mad I couldn't control my actions. The police came by and told me that a neighbor had heard the gunshots and called 911. When they got there I was on top of one of them, beating him repeatedly with piece of pipe. Looking at the security cameras we had, they said that after I saw my dad I went kind of berserk. Got a hold of a piece of pipe and just kept swinging. Neither of them survived."

"Who were they?"

"A couple of gang members. When I said that my dad didn't discriminate I meant it. He took in a couple cars from a rival group and I guess they didn't like that. Apparently they'd been around several times threatening him to get rid of the cars."

"Why was there no mention of this when I had Jesse look you up?"

"There were never any charges filed. The police did their investigation and deemed it self defense. No trial. It was only another month before my 18th birthday, so I was granted temporary emancipation, given a pat on the head, and sent on my merry way."

"Where was Brian when all this went down?"

Trying to come up with something to account for 'brothers' whereabouts she said, "I don't know. By that time it had been years since we'd even heard from him. It was through a mutual friend he heard what happened. I hadn't seen him for what seemed like forever and then suddenly there he was. It's taken us a while to get used to each other again, we were practically strangers."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not like you Dom. I not sorry for what I did. I wanted them to die. I'd do it again too if someone threatened my family. So for what it's worth, I don't think you did anything wrong with Linder. Anyone who was close to their parent would have done the same thing."

Both stayed silent for a few minutes, Dom to collect his thoughts, Sara to collect herself. Finally Dom spoke. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I brought you here. I just wanted to show you the car."

Laughing, Sara wiped her eyes dry. "Totally worth it to see the car. It takes a lot of time and love to keep it looking this good."

Walking out of the garage Dom leads her to the house and hands her a Corona. "Sorry, don't have any lime."

"I guess I'll just have to choke it down."

Sitting on the stairs to the back door she looks at Dom, "You know, Brian is a good guy. A little lost sometimes, but a good guy."

"I can see that for myself, but is there a reason you're telling me?"

"I'm just saying, Your sister could do worse."

Looking sharply at Sara, Dom stood, going suddenly from nice guy to big brother. "What do you know?"

Not backing down, she stood up as well. "Oh come on Dom. I know you've got eyes, and my brother is anything but subtle."

"Mia's too good for him." Turning around he heads for the car they drove there in.

Jogging to catch up she jumps in front of him putting her hands to his chest to stop him. "Whoa, hey. I know my brother ain't a millionaire or a Nobel Prize winner or anything, but he's still my brother and no one talks about him like that."

"I just meant she's better than settling for a gear head like me. I don't want that life for her."

Walking to the passenger side she opens the door. "Don't you think that should be her choice?"

The drive back was done almost in silence. Pulling back into the garage she was about to get out of the car when Dom's voice stopped her. "Tomorrow is Sunday."

"Yeah, I noticed. What about it?"

"Every Sunday the family gets together for a barbeque at the house. I'd like you and Brian to come."

Sitting back into the seat she stared at him. "I thought you said it was a family barbeque. Won't Brian and I put a damper on that?"

"You're right, I said family. You'll be there?"

Smiling she understood the implication and says, "Hey, a girls gotta eat!"

* * *

The next morning Sara was awake before the sun. She'd only gotten a couple hours of nightmare riddled sleep, it seemed even her subconscious wouldn't give her a break from her internal battle. When they'd gotten back to the apartment last night Brian could tell she wasn't herself so she told him about the barbeque invite and about her own past. She'd never told anyone about the day her dad died and suddenly she was telling it twice in one day.

Frustrated she got out of bed and started pacing. What was happening to her? She hadn't been this confused in a long time. Not about a job and certainly not about life. Her life was simple. You get an order, you follow it. It's how she'd done so well on the force. But she hadn't felt more like herself than she had in the last few weeks, working in a garage and being back in the race scene.

And what the hell was going on with Dom? He had a way of lowering her walls that was for sure. Although yesterday had been the first time they'd had a real heart to heart, they had certainly had more than a few conversations working side by side about life and cars. Even with Vince doing his best to convince Dom they were trouble, he was friendly to her. That reminded her. The ape-man was much more observant than she'd have ever thought. She had yet to tell Brian about Vince's suspicions but she knew she had to.

Several hours later she finally calmed down and decided to ready for the day. Today, she dressed casually in a red plaid dress with a vest and sandals. Dom told her the barbeque wouldn't start until around four but she figured they could get there a bit early to see if there was anything they could help with. Braiding her hair loosely she went to the kitchen where she saw Brian already up, reading over the latest update from Tanner.

"Hey, Bri."

"Hey."

"You ready for today?"

"What's there to be ready for? It's a barbeque."

"No Brian. It's a family barbeque. Emphasis on the family part. We go, we're family."

"Okay. And? This is want we wanted right? To be excepted into the crew?"

"Well, yeah, but Vince already has suspicions about us. If we become family, we're going to be expected to act as family and we're going to be watched like family."

Finally giving her his whole attention Brian looked up from the paperwork. "I'm still not seeing the point here."

"Family doesn't betray family Brian. I've been through that once already, I don't know if I can do it again!"

Jumping up from his seat he steps in front of Sara putting his hands on her shoulders. "Whoa, Sara! Where the hell is this coming from? You remember why we're here right? I mean you've been hounding me since the beginning to stay focused and not forget the mission."

"I know I have Brian. I didn't think I'd ever have this kind of problem. This whole scene was my life before I became a cop. I gave it up when my dad was killed but it's always been there, right under the surface, waiting to come out. Now that it has again I don't know if I can go back." She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Let's take this one day at a time okay? Don't over think things okay? Come on girl, take a deep breath."

Nodding she followed instruction. After a few deep breaths she'd finally calmed down. "Sorry about that. You're right. No use on worrying about something that isn't an issue yet. What were you looking at."

"Information on Johnny Tran. Tanner wants us to look more into him. Of course you would know that if you came to the briefings with me."

Heading to Dom's, they were going to be a little early but figured they could always help with something. Dom was just starting up the grill when they got there.

"Hey, you guys are early."

Sara was the one to explain. "We figured we'd see if there was anything we could help with."

"Everything's good out here, the rest of the crew just left to get the rest of the supplies. Mia might appreciate the help though."

Not needing any other incentive, Brian took off for the house. Sara looked at Dom rolling her eyes. "What I tell you? Not very subtle."

Laughing Dom started spreading the charcoal. "Not very subtle. I think a bomb would be more subtle."

"Speaking of being subtle, is it alright if I not be that with a question right now?"

"Okay, lay it on me."

"I know it's really none of my business, but I've noticed Letty around less and less lately. Something going on?"

Sighing he looked up from the grill. "We decided to take a step back."

"Was it something Bri and I did?"

"No, nothing like that. We've had problems ever since I got out of the pen. I can't look at another girl without her flying off the handle, but she hardly wants anything to do with me unless it involves sex. Not that I'm complaining, it's just if I'm in a relationship I want it to be about more. All of it just recently hit its head."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. It's been a long time coming. We're okay, still family after all. Just not together."

Brian came out with some beer for the both of them. Dom threw the chicken on and the trio joked around for a bit but it wasn't long before the roar of engines interrupted them. Jesse came out of the house to see if anyone needed help unloading. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, but the second Vince saw Brian and Sara however he quickly passed his groceries

"I'm outta here." The others tried to call him back but he peeled out of the driveway, burning rubber on the road to get away.

It was pretty much what Sara had always envisioned a Sunday barbeque to be like. Leon and Letty were playing basketball, Jesse was running around trying his best to help, Dom manned the the grill with Brian's 'help', and Sara went in to help Mia in the house.

"So what's the deal. Is it kind of a me man I grill, you woman you in kitchen type of thing? 'Cause to me it looks like aside from the meat you're doing all the work."

Mia couldn't help but laugh at Sara. "Yeah, it's a bit old fashioned like that, but it's just the way it's always been."

Helping Mia finish the salad she yelled out the window to Brian to help him carry everything out. Settling down to eat, Jesse grabs a chicken leg. Just as Brian was about to grab one to Dom put his hand out to stop him.

"Hey, hold up." He points to Jesse. "Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace."

Brian and Sara shared a look but nevertheless bowed their heads. Sara made the symbol of the holy trinity even though she hadn't been to church in many years she still took her prayers seriously.

"Dear heavenly...uh"

Leon piped up. "Spirit."

"Spirit! Thank you. Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection..."

Sara barely held back a laugh.

"...four core inter-coolers, and ball-bearing turbos..."

This was the funniest prayer anyone had ever said around her and even though everyone was starting to chuckle, nobody was stopping him.

"...and titanium valve springs. Thank you. Amen."

"Not bad." "Amen." "He was praying to the car gods, man."

The whole group traded jokes and insults, the mood light and festive. Not even Vince's return halfway through the meal could dampen the mood much.

Letty was the first to notice him. "Look who it is. 'Old Coyotes 'R' Us.'"

Leon backed her up. "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin."

"You know, I gotta eat." Vince growled.

* * *

Authors Area:

So hear we find the story deviating just a bit from the movie. The story that Dom shares with Sara was shared with Brian in the movie. The idea I have is that it will still happen between those two, but because Sara is spending more time at the garage than Brian, Dom is more comfortable with her.

We've now seen the split between Dom and Letty. I think that they'd be amicable to each other about it. After all they are still family and it's family first.

At this point in the story we are a little under halfway through the movie. I'd guess there's about five chapters left but I'm not 100% sure, there could be more.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgirl


	6. No Engine

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Five: No Engine**_

It was several hours later, after lots of food and many many beers that the group moved indoors. Sara and Mia were in the kitchen doing the dishes while the rest of the group watched a movie in the living room.

Brian came in with more empty beer bottles, "Need a hand with anything else?"

Mia smiled. "No, we're good. You can go join the boys and watch the movie."

Seeing an opportunity for Brian, Sara excused herself. "Hey guys, I'm gonna step out for a minute and get some air." Not waiting for any acknowledgment she stepped out the back door. She could still hear everything being said, but Brian didn't need to know that.

Brian came up next to Mia taking over the drying that Sara was doing. "The cook doesn't clean where I come from."

Mia gave him a smile. "I'd like to go there."

Turning to face Mia he leaned on the counter. "I think we should go out sometime."

"There's a problem with that idea, I don't date my brother's friends."

"That sucks. I'll have to kick his ass then."

"I'd love to see that one. I would pay to see that one, actually." Sara grinned outside the door, she would pay to see that too.

Vince came into the kitchen, way past the point of drunk, stumbling to get more popcorn for the movie. Sensing trouble brewing Sara came back into the house, standing just inside the door.

"Wash my car when you get done."

Mia looked pissed. "What was that?"

"No, Mia. I'm talking to the punk. Wear your favorite dress, cause when you're done...I'm putting you on the street where you belong, cutie."

Laughing at his own joke he turned to the microwave, trying to start the popcorn and failing.

About to step in, Sara was stopped short by Mia who asked Vince what the name of the restaurant he wanted to take her to was.

"You know the Cuban place with all the little candles..."

Vince's eyes lit up. "Cha Cha Cha."

Mia smiled. "Yeah, that's it." Turning to face Brian. "You can take me there. Friday night at 10:00. Is that good for you?"

Brian smiled, "Yeah, it's perfect."

Sara almost felt bad for Vince, but at the moment he looked ready to kill Brian. She was pretty sure she saw smoke coming out his ears like in the cartoons. Stepping in between the two males she was about to tell Vince to leave when Leon yelled from the other room about wanting his popcorn.

Vince turned around and stormed through the living room. "Make your own goddamn popcorn!"

A few seconds later Dom walked into the kitchen. "What the hell was that about."

Knowing how protective Dom was over Mia, Sara walked over to him. "He got pissed the microwave wasn't working." Pushing lightly on his chest, "Come on, lets finish the movie. What are we watching?"

* * *

It was a few days later that Sara found herself actually working at Harry's. Why? She didn't know. She was pretty sure Brian had drugged her coffee and that made her more agreeable, or maybe the sleep deprivation was kicking in. Either way, she knew she had been tricked and had spent a majority of the morning sending glares Brian's way.

Today they had the 'pleasure' of working behind the counter, dealing face to face with any customers that came in and there hadn't been a dull moment all day. It seemed that every racer, would be racer, and garage owner was coming in looking for this part or that in preparation for Race Wars.

Looking in the computer at the inventory they had in stock, Sara was helping a customer decide on the best type of shocks for his car. She wanted to knock her head against something hard, the kid wanted a model that wouldn't fit his car and would not listen to anything she was saying.

It was just after three when Hector and his entourage walked in, spreading out throughout the store. Sara rolled her eyes, they were like kids in a candy shop. After being greeted by Harry and making some small talk he walked up towards the counter.

Seeing Sara behind the counter he whistled and said. "Damn Harry. What do we got here? Hired some new help?"

Sara smiled. "Not if you were the last man on earth Hector."

Brian walked up in front of Sara greeting Hector. "What's up?"

"What's up, Brian? How you feeling?" Hector threw his hand out and the two shared a fist bump.

"Pretty good. What do you need?"

Pulling a list out of his pocket he hands it to Brian. "I need you to hook me up. Three of everything. I made a list. Why don't you look that over?"

Turning to the computer Brian asks, "When do you need this stuff by?"

"Tomorrow, today, now."

"Right."

"White boys work fast, don't they?" Hector had started fidgeting and that was what caused Sara's attention. Why was he nervous? Since they had started rolling with Dom's crew, they'd gotten to know Hector pretty good. He was not a fidgety person.

Brian seeing what was coming up on the computer turned back to Hector. "You said you need three of each?"

"Yeah, three of everything."

"Hey Sara, take a look and see what we have in stock. Everything else we can overnight."

Taking the list Sara was confused. Brian could look up the inventory just as easily as she could so what the hell? Typing a product number in she soon realized why he wanted her to do it. All the parts on the list were for Honda Civics. The same kind of car used in the hijackings. Well son of a bitch.

* * *

Later that night, Brian and Sara decided to check out where the parts were being delivered to. This could be their big break, no more undercover, no more lying, and no more looking into Dom and the rest of the crew. After some checking around they figured out that Hector and his crew usually hung out at the El Gato Negro a diner/bar right across the street from the warehouse they had delivered parts to earlier that day.

Sneaking around back, they climbed up a gate attached to a window and jumped onto a flat roof. Running to the end of the building Sara looked around the corner to make sure that everyone was occupied before nodding to Brian. Taking her cue he breaks a window to unlock it from the inside and slips in, helping Sara through. Heading down an old wooden staircase the start searching the vehicles. There were a lot of classics in the garage, but three were covered in tarps. Pulling the tarps back their hearts sank realizing that they weren't the black Honda's they had hoped to find.

"Dammit. Well this is a bust. I'm gonna head back up Bri and make sure the coast is still clear."

"Got it. I'm just going to check one more thing."

Not seeing any under lighting and the wrong type of tires on the car Brian turns and catches up to Sara. After climbing back out of the window and heading down the same gate Sara was just about to the truck when she heard a commotion behind her and Brian groan. Grabbing her gun she turned around in time to see someone drag Brian around a corner. Fearing the worst she held herself against the edge of the building and walked as quickly as she could without making noise. Peering around the corner she saw two guys standing in front of a very dazed looking Brian. Shit, had Tran figured out they were there? Had a couple of Hectors buddies heard the commotion in the garage? Taking a deep breath she geared herself to step out and confront the men. It was by sheer luck she heard one man talk before she rounded the corner. She recognized Vince's voice, which could only mean the other man was Dom, which could have meant trouble if she'd turned the corner yelling 'POLICE!'. She slowly made her way closer, staying in the shadows.

Standing over Brian, Vince said. "He moans like a cop."

Dom had a pissed off look on his face. He didn't want to believe Vince, but the evidence was pointing in his direction. "Brian, this is one of those times you need to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me."

Brian's focus was more on the shotgun being pointed at his head than listening to what Dom was saying.

Not happy with not getting an answer Vince yelled. "Nod!"

Brian looked at Dom who told him to sit up. "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

Getting to his knees Brian shook his head, grabbing the back of it. "Shit. What I'm doing? Dom. I owe you a 10-second car." Making a wide gesture behind him he continued. "And what this is about, this is about Race Wars. I just went in there, and Hector is gonna be running...three Honda Civics with Spoon engines." Taking a breath he continued, taking notice that Vince had yet to put the shotgun down. "And on top of that, he just came into Harry's...and he ordered three T66 turbos, with NOS and a Motec system exhaust."

Dom looked incredulous. "So, what are you saying? You're gonna check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?"

"Yeah. Because, Dom, you know I can't lose again."

Sara had to give credit to Brian. Making it look like he was just desperate to prove himself was a good angle to push. Dom looked relieved but Vince didn't look so convinced. Stepping back up to Brian he began ranting.

"He's a cop." Putting the shotgun up again. "He's a cop!"

To indulge him, Dom asks Brian. "You a cop?"

Shaking his head it Brian looked back at Vince, who's finger was creeping towards the trigger. Sara took that as her que. Stepping out of the shadows, gun aimed at Vince she said, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't have a gun pointed at my brothers head."

The two men turned and were shocked to see Sara standing there, gun raised, and looking so menacing.

"I mean it Vince. I'll put a bullet in you head if your finger so much as twitches."

Vince looking to Dom, lowered the gun when he saw Dom nod.

"What are you doing here?" Dom was confused.

Lowering her own gun now that the threat had diminished she responds. "What? You think I'd let Brian come out here alone? Someone has to watch his back."

Nodding his head, Dom walks up to Sara taking a quick glance at Vince and Brian. Staring straight at her he says, "Let's go for a little ride." Putting his hand on her lower back to direct her to their car, Sara tenses slightly at the contact. She can feel the heat from his hand and it was sending tingles down her back.

It was a tense and silent drive. Sara was wondering where Dom was taking them, but she didn't have to wonder long. Within 20 minutes they were pulling into Chinatown. Pulling up in front of a warehouse gate, Dom puts the car into park. The four of them get out but before Sara could take more than a couple steps, Dom tossed her the keys.

Before she could voice her confusion he said. "I need you stand watch."

Nodding her head she came around and got in the drivers seat. As she was starting the car Dom leaned down into the window. "Call if any trouble comes our way." Nodding her head again she waited until the trio had jumped to gate before pulling away to find a good hiding spot.

Meanwhile the guys made their way to the roof. They had skylights up there that were easy enough to open and they slipped inside.

Searching around, it was Vince that found the cars they were looking for. Calling Dom over he pointed out that there were no engines in the car.

It didn't make sense to Dom, Race Wars were just around the corner. "What are they planning on racing with, hopes and dreams?"

While Vince and Dom discussed how the Tran gang were going to be ready by race time, Brian noticed something in the back of the warehouse. Deciding to take a closer look, he found piles and piles of electronics. VCR's, DVD player, televisions. The same things that had been stolen on the trucks.

The sound of a ringing phone turned his attention back to Dom. "What?"

Sara, who had been parked behind a bush outside ducked as far down as she could when she heard the engines. "Dom. We got a wolf pack. It's Johnny Tran, and he's coming your way really fast."

Dom cursed, "All right, we got company. Spilner!"

They'd barely made it to a hiding spot when the lights turned on and several vehicles pulled in. Preparing for a fight, all three cocked their guns.

Apparently their mechanic they had was not living up to Johnny's expectations. They held him down pumping oil into his mouth until he told them where the engines for the cars were. Dom signaled to the other two to disengage and just wait it out. It was clear that Tran had no idea that they were there. After about 10 minutes the gang left to go get the engines from Hector's. The warehouse went dark again and all three sighed in relief. Dom pulled out his phone.

"Meet us out front."

They made it back to the Toretto house without being seen by anyone in Johnny's crew. Thank god for small miracles. As soon as she parked Vince and Brian got out but Dom stayed seated. For the whole ride back he'd kept looking at her, like he was going to say something but thought better of it. Figuring he still wanted to say something, she stayed too.

After a couple of minutes she sighed. "What's on your mind Dom?"

"I was thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"A lot of things. Race wars, family, trouble with Tran... But what I'm thinking about most is that I want to take you out tomorrow night."

* * *

Authors Area:

All in all a short(ish) chapter but I thought that it was an excellent place to leave off. So there you have it. Dom asked Sara out. Let me just have a girly moment...EEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, I'm good.

I have so many ideas going through my head about this story and any/all following stories. I've found myself watching the movies and going, 'Hey, Sara could be doing that' or 'I'm going to substitute Sara into that part' or 'Sara would have said something like this in response.' This story has become an addiction for me and I hope that you all feel the same way.

One thing that I'm struggling with however, is the ending of this story. I want Sara to be exposed as a cop, but how to not make Dom flip out over it? If you guys have any suggestions please, PLEASE give them to me. I already know I'm going to rewrite the ending about a dozen times, so seriously, let loose the ideas.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	7. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Six: Fireworks**_

The next morning Sara found herself attending her first briefing in over a month. It wasn't by choice either, they came by the apartment before she could leave and had them 'arrested' for trespassing. So there she sat, in an uncomfortable chair, getting her ass handed to her for being MIA recently. She was pretty sure Bilkins, the lead FBI agent on the case, was getting red in the face. Of course it was difficult to tell with his dark complexion.

"My superiors are flying in from D.C. in two days. I want something to show. We've got a fence with a lube hose in is mouth, automatic weapons, priors on every one of these Asian punks. A garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behavior. Tell me why we shouldn't move on Tran now and figure it out later?"

"Because all we have is behavior. Let me get hard evidence, because what we have now is just-" Brian was trying to buy time. He couldn't figure out why Sara wasn't saying anything as well. In fact, he noticed she hadn't said a word all morning.

"What we have is probable cause. And truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayhem." Bilkins, who had been pacing, stopped in front of Brian. "Tell me about Hector."

Sara scoffed, she knew Hector wasn't smart enough to plan something as sophisticated as a hijacking. Brian, Bilkins, and Tanner went around for a few minutes discussing what Hectors role in everything was. Bored with the conversation Sara started to zone out. She thought back to last night, she still couldn't believe that Dom had asked her out.

_Flashback:_  
_"I was thinking."_  
_"'Bout what?"_  
_"That I want to take you out tomorrow night."_  
_Sara smiled, "Really?"_  
_Dom smiled back. "Yeah really."_  
_Trying to not act to excited she replied, "Well see there's a problem with that."_  
_Looking over at her he asked, "What's that?"_  
_Smiling as she opens the door she replies, "My brother doesn't like it when I date his friends.." Dom was floored. She was really saying no? Getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side she leans in through the window she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good thing I don't give a damn what he thinks. You can pick me up at seven." Turning, she jogs to catch up with Brian and heads home._  
_:End_

Smiling at the memory she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tanner mention Dom's name. "Tell me about Toretto."

Brian answered. "I told you, I think he's too controlled for this. Going suicidal on semi-trucks? No way."

"Maybe Vince. But he's too dumb to do it." Sara finally spoke. She didn't want to be there anymore and figured her participation might speed things up a bit.

Looking between the two agents Muse, a two bit FBI agent, had to give his two cents. "I think this guy and his kid sister are blurring your vision."  
Brian turned on him, "What did you say?"

Not realizing the trouble he was starting he answered. "I don't blame you. I'd get off on her surveillance photos, too."

Brian launched himself at Muse. Sara got up as well but that was more to make sure that Muse didn't get a lucky shot. She knew Brian had it covered.

Tanner had had enough and pulled Brian away. "Knock it off! What? Are you two going native on me? Have you read Toretto's file lately? Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death?" Tanner pulled out a hospital photo. It wasn't something that they hadn't already seen. "Toretto did this with a three-quarter-inch torque wrench. So yeah, he's a model of self-control." Sara was starting to twitch.

"If you recall Capt., I haven't had the greatest past either." Honestly, they were acting like one bad judgement condemned a man for life. She could feel her temper flaring.

"That's different Trenton. You served your time and learned from your mistake. You made yourself a useful member of society, became a better person."

That set her off. "Better? Better! Are you serious right now? I don't think so. You know what? Fuck this. Fuck this job, fuck this mission, and FUCK YOU!" She couldn't take it anymore. This job had shown her what was missing in her life, and it wasn't a mission statement. It was fast cars and freedom.

Brian stared after her, turning back to Tanner. "You know she's sensitive about her past. I'll try to calm her down, but Tanner. I need a few more days on Toretto." Walking out the door he searched for Sara, muttering to himself, "I need a few more days."

When Brian made it back to the apartment he found Sara sitting in the darkened living room, head bowed and being held her hands. Sitting on a chair next to the couch he asked, "You wanna talk about it?" She shook her head. "Come on Sara, what's going on?"

Raising her head she looked over to where Brian was sitting. "Have you ever doubted the orders you've been given?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I agreed to go out on a date with Dom. I wasn't even thinking about the job when I said yes. All I thought was 'wow, this great guy is asking me out'. "

"Sara, we knew this would be hard."

"No. I knew it would be hard for you. You've had eyes on Mia ever since we got handed their profiles. I never once thought I would have an issue with it. Was I attracted to Dom? Yes, you'd have to be blind to not be. But he was never available to me, not even a blip on my radar. Now he is and I'm not sure I can separate my heart and head anymore. How do I go out with him knowing that I'm playing him?"

"You won't be playing. If you have real feeling for him, then screw it. Go for it. Deal with the other stuff when it becomes and issue."

Noting the time Sara stood up and headed for her room to change. They would be expected at the garage soon, today they were going to start puting the engine together. Turning back to Brian she paused. "Let me ask you something Brian. If it was Mia we were investigating...would you be able to 'deal with the other stuff when it became an issue'?" Not waiting for an answer she closed her door.

* * *

Later that same day, while putting the radiator in place Dom asks Brian, "You got big plans tonight?"

Brian paused what he was doing looking straight at Dom. "Yeah. We're going out to dinner."

Dom didn't want to like Brian for going out with Mia, but remembering what Sara said, he knew Mia could do worse. That wasn't going to stop him from being a big brother. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

"That's not gonna happen." Brian smirked. "I'd give you the same warning with Sara but I'm pretty sure that she'd get to you first."

Giving a slight chuckle Dom replied, "Yeah, she can definitely dish out more than you'd think looking at her."

Brain put down the screwdriver he was using, it was time for him to be a big brother. "You know, for her to agree to go out with you is a huge thing. Sara has had a rough past. It's made her who she is now. She never does anything she doesn't want to do. But under that hard exterior and bitchiness, is a great girl with a huge heart."

"What's your point here Brian?"

"I don't know man. I just don't want to see her hurt. She'll screw up. But you'll screw up too. It's human nature. Just...just try to listen to her when she does. Don't make assumptions or fly off the handle with her. I'm not sure she could deal with something like that well."

"Don't worry Brian. It's not my intention to hurt her."

Smiling, Brian went back to tightening the screw he had started on earlier. Dom on the other hand sat in his thoughts. He was impressed. Brian was a lot like him, watching out for his little sister's well being. It made him think of something. Standing up he spoke to Brian. "I want to show you something."

Seeing the boys leave, Sara decided it was time to talk to Letty. They hadn't spent much time together, and never outside a group setting. With her going out with Dom later that night, Sara wanted to make sure that there was no animosity to be found on Letty's end. Walking over to the car she handed Letty the wire cutters she had been reaching for. "Hey. You got a second?"

Letty looked up, shocked that someone had spoken to her. Ever since she and Dom had split she felt like everyone was walking on eggshells around her, afraid to say the wrong thing. Truth was she felt very little in the way of romance towards Dom anymore. His stay and Lompoc had changed him in ways she couldn't understand. Family was still everything to him, but there was now a hard edge to him that she just couldn't identify with. Sitting up she got out of the car, standing in front of the slightly taller woman. "Yeah, sure. Let's get something to drink. It's fucking hot in here today."

Sitting on a stack of tires while Letty grabbed a couple of drinks Sara started to speak. "Look. I know you and I haven't spent a lot of time together. Well ANY time together actually. And that is as much my fault as anyone's. But I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with me going out with Dom tonight. I know you guys had been together a long time."

Letty handed her a cold beer and leaned against the counter across from Sara. "And if I said no. That I wasn't okay with it what would you say?"

Taking a drink Sara replied, "Then I'd have to kick your ass and go anyway." Both women laughed at that. "But I know how important you guys are to each other as a family and I know that it would mean a lot to Dom if we had your blessing."

"Jeez girl, you're making it sound like your marrying him not just going on a date. Did Dom ask you to talk to me?"

"No. He has no idea I'm talking to you." Taking a sip of her drink she thought about how she wanted this conversation to go. "See, here's the thing Letty. I can see us as being great friends, I really can. We are two kick ass ladies in a man's big bad racing world. But I need to know that you're okay with everything before that can happen. Otherwise, we'll stay as we are. Acquaintances that run in the same crew with the added bonus of the occasional smack down."

Smiling at each other, it was a silent confirmation that they were good to go. It had the potential of being the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Just do me a favor Sara. Try not to hurt him."

"Not even a thought. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a date to get ready for."

* * *

Several hours later with Brian and Mia...

The restaurant was great. The food, the atmosphere, but mostly the company. They had already eaten and talked about every mundain thing they could think of. Brian finally broached the subject of the crew.

"So, how is it, anyways, that the gang came to be?"

Mia giggled. "The what?"

"The gang."

"The gang? No, they don't call themselves a gang."

Brian smiled as he took a drink of his coffee, damning Sara for getting him hooked on the crap. "What do they call themselves then?"

"They're a team. They call themselves a team."

Leaning back in his chair he corrected himself. "All right. How did the team come to be?"

Shaking her head and looking down, Mia wanted to talk about something else. "Well, that's a whole lot of history."

Pretending to look at his watch Brian said, "I've got time."

"Okay. Well, Vince and Leon grew up with my brother. Actually, Vince didn't ever actually grow up, as you can tell. But they were friends as kids. And Letty, she just lived down the street. Always into cars, though. Ever since she was, like, 10 years old. So, naturally, my brother always had her attention. And then she turned 16-"

Brian cut in, "And then she had Dom's attention."

Shaking her head at the memories she responds, "Yeah. It's funny how that works, isn't it?"

"So how does Jesse fit into the whole thing?"

"Jesse. Well, Jesse just sort of showed up one night and never, ever left. It's just the way my brother is, you know. Dom's like...He's like gravity. Everything just gets pulled to him. Even you."

Leaning forward Brian shook his head. "No. The only thing that pulled me in was you. Being friends with your brother is just a bonus."

Mia stared at Brian. It was the first time anyone had ever said that she was what pulled them to the group. Even other guys she's dated had only wanted to date her in the hopes of getting in Dom's good graces. It felt nice to come first. "You want to go for a drive?"

* * *

With Dom and Sara...

They had been driving around for a while. At this point Sara knew he was driving in circles. Dom had put a blindfold on her and she wasn't allowed to peek. It was starting to irritate her, she hated surprises, and Dom wouldn't even answer any of her questions. All he had told her earlier in the day was to dress comfortable.

"Come on Dom! Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Weren't you ever told that good things come to those who wait?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure whoever came up with that line knew what the hell they were waiting for. We've been driving forever!"

"You know whining is really not an attractive quality."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later. You can stop your whining now. We're here." She felt the car slowly come to a stop and the engine die. Reaching up to remove her blindfold she was stopped by Dom.

"Wait just one more minute." She heard his door open and close, the same with the trunk. And then she sat there. Honest to god if he wasn't back in the next thirty seconds... She was startled by her door opening.

"Follow me." Taking her hand he pulled her out of the car and lead her to their destination. Thank god she'd decided against heels, she was having a hard enough time keeping her balance in sandals.

Suddenly she could see, and she was speechless. Her surprise was a picnic on the beach. There was a blanket on the sand, a bucket of Corona, and even a small bonfire lit a few feet away. "You didn't seem like a fancy restaurant type of girl."

"Dom." She was having a hard time finding the words. Dom seemed to realize this and led her to sit on the blanket. She laughed when he pulled out Chinese take out. Not exactly your usual picnic fair, but somehow perfect for them.

They sat and talked for what seemed hours. They laughed at corny jokes, compared childhoods, and of course they talked about their favorite cars. She'd eaten her fill and had had more than a couple of beer, with lime, so she was starting to feel a bit more than a little confident. "So we've got a beautiful scenery, a bucket full of my least favorite beer, and crappy Chinese takeout. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

Dom smiled over to Sara. She seemed to be glowing in the firelight. She looked completely relaxed and had never been more attractive to him, but she was right. The food had been terrible. "Maybe that was the idea."

"Well it's not like I can go anywhere, you're my ride after all. So now that you have me out here, what are you going to do with me?"

It took him a minute, but instead of responding to her verbally Dom grabbed her chin and leaned in.

Growing up, Sara had never believed in fairy tales. Never believed in fate or soul mates. And when she started dating, she certainly had never hear angels singing or had stars explode behind her eyes.

But when Dom's lips touched hers, all other sounds disappeared and Sara saw fireworks.

* * *

Authors Area:

Aaaaand there it is! The date. I've always pictured Dom as being extremely intense but also very romantic in his own way (hence the Corona and Chinese food instead of flowers and wine). And I didn't think either of them would be comfortable in a fancy restaurant.

We are officially over the halfway mark in the movie, and a bit over halfway done with the story. A big shout out to everyone that has thrown their two cents in on how to have Sara 'come out' as a cop to Dom. I'm still taking suggestions to get to reviewing people!

And just a reminder, check out my profile for some pictures on what Sara looks like and the outfits she wears throughout the story!

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	8. Choices to be Made

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Seven: Choices to be Made**_

The sun was up well before Sara opened her eyes. Even after she was awake she fought getting out of bed with everything in her. For the first time in forever there had been no nightmares plaguing her dreams, only good memories had come to her and Dom had been front and center in those. Last night had been perfect. The picnic, the kiss...and after the kiss. Sara felt her cheeks heat up as the memories from the previous night assaulted her. She remember his hands... his lips... his body. He had been like a raging fire and she was all to happy to burn.

On the drive home she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She hadn't felt that content in a long time, ever since her dad died actually. Dom made her feel safe, even her sleep was more restful because of him. She'd thought long and hard last night on the ride home about her life but it had been when Dom kissed her goodnight at her front door that she knew she had made her decision.

Not being able to fight it any longer she rose from her bed and made her way to the kitchen. There was a cup of coffee just screaming her name. What she saw when she entered the kitchen however, made her wish she had just stayed in bed.

"Jesus Brian! Communal living area!" Sara turned quickly and covered her eyes. Never had she wished that brain bleach existed more in her life. Mia had been sitting on the counter with Brian in between her legs and from the look of things they had been one step away from christening the kitchen counter, if it hadn't been already. She was going to have to destroy her coffee maker, it had been forever contaminated. "Dammit, I really liked that coffee maker too."

She heard Brian tell her. "Relax Sara it's safe to look again." But it wasn't until she saw Mia walk by her to Brian's bedroom that she turned around.

"Seriously Brian. The kitchen?" She walked around him to start the coffee pot. One last pot before it met a garbagey end. She couldn't deal with this shit before she had at least one cup and they had no spare.

"We were making breakfast and got distracted. Speaking of which..." Brian stopped talking when he heard the door to his bedroom open and another door close. Looking down the hall he waited until the sound of the shower started up. "I got a call last night. Another truck hijacked."

"Wow. What do you want me to do about it?" Sara poured herself a cup of coffee. Taking a big gulp she sighed, enjoying the burn.

"You were with Dom last night, but since you're here this morning obviously not all night. What time you get in?"

"Let me think. Uhh...Dom dropped me off around one in the morning. What time did the hijacking happen?"

"I got the call at five. That's a narrow window. They want to make a move against Tran. We need to be at base by one this afternoon."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no."

Putting her coffee cup down Sara turns to face Brian. "I mean no Brian. I can't keep doing this, not anymore. I'm going to go see Tanner today and turn in my badge, effective immediately."

"Look I know that he was an ass the other day but come on Sara, that's no reason to quit."

Shaking her head she huffed out a laugh. She dragged her hand through her hair. "Yeah, he was an ass but that's not the reason. I've fallen Brian, i've fallen hard and fast. For years I've felt like I've been going through the motions of living. I did what everyone else expected me to do and everyday I think I lost a part of myself. I'm a gear-head Brian. I love cars and racing and getting dirty changing oil or replacing a piston ring. That's who I am. Officer Trenton is who everyone else wanted me to be and I just can't anymore."

"Sara..."

"I won't rat you out Brian. I promise I won't blow your cover, but I'm not going to help anymore. I'm done." She walked up to Brian and gave him a hug. "Please don't be upset. For the first time in years I feel free."

"I'm not upset with your decision. I've figured it was coming for a while now. But over the last couple of months I've come to see you as my actual sister. I don't want to lose you."

She pulled out of the hug and smiled at Brian. "You're my brother Brian. My decision to leave won't change that. Not now, not ever. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready to go to the shop. Good luck today with the raid. Make sure your face stays covered."

"Yes ma'am. Good luck with Tanner."

* * *

A few hours later, Sara strolled into Toretto's garage. There was a lightness about her that couldn't be hidden and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She'd gotten a full ass chewing from Tanner. He tried every trick in the book to get her to change her mind but she was set and handed him her badge and issued firearm. It was official. She was no longer a cop.

The garage was in a mad rush to get everything done before Race Wars. The Supra was sitting front and center sporting a fresh new coat of paint. Orange. They had to pick the most god awful color to put on the car. Shaking her head she leaned against the door and watched the crew work. Vince and Leon were doing some last minute tune ups on the engine before it got installed. Letty was inside the car, installing a dashboard gauge for the NOS. Mia was putting a decal on the side. Dom was in the back working on what she assumed was a customer's car.

Sara's smile, if at all possible, got even bigger. This was her family now, she was home. Grabbing a wrench she jumped in to help wherever she was needed. Hours passed and she was so focused she didn't even notice when the rest of the crew had left. She did notice though when Dom stepped up behind her pulling her tight to him.

Pressing a kiss to her neck Dom told her, "I missed you earlier today."

Turning them so Dom was resting against the car she had been working on Sara kissed him firmly on the lips while unbuttoning his shirt. "Sorry I was so late, I had to talk about a few things with Brian."

"Where is he today anyway?"

Sara did not want to be talking about where Brian was at that moment she pulled his shirt down his arms, "Do you really want to be talking about my brother right now?" He didn't answer her. Instead he kissed her harshly and lifted her so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him. Holding tightly to her, Dom walked back to the couch in the back of the shop. They became so consumed with each other, they wouldn't have noticed if someone walked into the shop.

Later, while leaning against Dom to calm her rapid heartbeat, she couldn't help but think that yes...she was definetly home.

* * *

_That night with Brian..._

Brian couldn't believe it. Everything that they had busted Tran with had been circumstantial at best. "So, they're out already?" Seriously, they couldn't even keep them in the pen overnight?

Tanner was the one who responded to Brian. "Yeah. Father bailed them out."

Bilkins was livid. Not only did they lose an agent from this case, now the one agent they still had was giving them bad intel. "Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you, O'Conner?"

"You're gonna put this on me?"

"I can put it on whoever I want to. Perks of the job."

Brian stood up to face Bilkins, "No, you can't put this on me-"

At this point Bilkins starting to yell. "No, wait a minute. Let me tell you! I don't care if you have to aim at someone and blow your cover to smithereens. We lost Trenton. What assurances do we have that she won't rat you out the first chance she gets? So here's the reality of the situation we find ourselves in. Time is ticking. You've got 36 hours to crack this bastard...or you might want to think about another career."

Dismissed, Brian storms out the front door. Tanner, realizing that he might be loosing his second agent decided to try to keep Brian on track and followed him out.

"It's Toretto, Brian. It always has been Toretto. Tran and Hector are... They're just fumes." Slowly walking up to Brian he stopped only a foot away from him. "I know you've been lying to me. My question is this: Have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Mia?"

Brian glanced back to Tanner. It was a question he had been asking himself since this morning. Could he do what Sara did? Could he give up everything he was now? One thing he did know for certain though. "He won't go back to prison."

"Well, that's a choice he's going to have to make. Sara made her choice and if she gets involved with the hijackings she'll go down with him too. There's all kinds of family, Brian. And that's a choice you're gonna have to make." With that Tanner turned and headed back into the house leaving Brian to think things over.

* * *

The next morning found the whole crew in the garage awaiting the first official trial run of the new car. Dom got in the passenger seat with his laptop ready to watch the screens to find any problems they'd have to tweak out. Brian, who was still keyed up from the night before, sat in the drivers seat and turned the key. The Supra roared to life. The whole crew cheered, Jesse even went so far as to pet the hood like it was a cat purring.

Sara leaned into the driver's side, "You ready for this?"

Brian didn't even look her way, just nodded. Seeing that he was upset she asked, "Hey. You okay Bri?"

Looking at her this time he had an intensity in his eyes that worried her, she knew he'd feel some heat from her leaving, but now she was wondering if it was too much for him. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Whatever it is Brian, don't let it get to you. Have fun out there today. This is your baby after all." She gave him a peck on the cheek and just to be annoying ruffled his hair as well. It had it's desired effect, he laughed. Turning as they drove out of the garage she looked over at the rest of the crew. "Well, Boss man is out of the building! Who's hungry? Pizza, my treat."

* * *

The test drive went off without a hitch. They even raced a Ferrari and smoked them with ease. But Dom had seen the same tension in Brian that Sara had, the difference being that he had no idea what was causing it. They stopped at a diner that was frequented by racers to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the garage. Dom saw it as an opportunity to dig a bit into what was bugging Brian.

"So, what's wrong, Brian?"

"Nothing, man, I'm fine."

Taking off his sunglasses he looked straight at Brian. "Come on. Obviously something's off."

Shaking his head Brain said, "Look, I have my good days and bad days just like anybody else."

"Brian, don't lose that cool of yours. That's your meal ticket."

"My meal ticket? What? Like I can't pay for my own shrimp?" Brain motioned to the plate in front of them.

Turning the tray so the plate was in front of himself Dom replied, "I got the shrimp."

Brian saw an opening. It wasn't a big one, but it was one he was going to take. He needed to finish close this case. As much as he liked Dom, he wanted to make sure that Sara stayed away from the hijackings and if it didn't stop soon he had no doubt she would join up with them. Hedging on pride Brian said to Dom. "No, that's one thing about me you don't understand. I don't take handouts."

"I'm not giving you a handout Brian."

"Yeah, well just because you're sleeping with my sister doesn't mean I want any special treatment. I earn my way, every step. I need something extra on the side, like you."

"Hey, show some respect for your sister, because in case you've forgotten, you're sleeping with mine too. And what do you mean, like me? What's that supposed to mean?" There was no way that he knew...right?

"That's exactly what I mean."

"What does that mean, like me?" Dom needed a straight answer from Brian.

"Don't try-I'm not stupid, all right?" Brian pointed outside. "I know that there's no way you paid for all that shit you got under the hood-" He looked around quick realizing that his voice was getting louder. In a softer tone he repeated, "There's no way you paid for what's under the hood of those cars...by doing tune-ups and selling groceries. Whatever it is you're in on, I want in on it, too."

Dom sat back. It was an unexpected development. Brian was more observant than he thought. Sara too had mentioned more than once about the cost of the new parts, but always left it alone when he said he had it covered. Deciding to test Brian, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Setting it on the table in front of Brian, he helped himself to some shrimp.

Brian picked up the paper. "What the hell is this?"

"Read it."

He did, but it didn't make any sense to him. "What is this for?"

"It's directions. To Race Wars. We'll see how you go. Then we'll talk."

It wasn't quite what he was looking for, but at least it was a chance.

* * *

Authors Area:

Next chapter is Race WARS! I figure there are two, maybe three, more chapters left of this story and I'm honestly getting a bit choked up about it. My only consolation is that I plan on doing sequels to this story, so even when we reach the end of this story, it won't be the end of Sara and Dom.

It took me a while to type this chapter out, even though it's so short. I struggled a lot on Sara's decision to leave the police force. At first I had her staying until the end but as I started expanding on it I really couldn't see Sara staying with her job while seeing Dom. She's too good a person to do that. I had initially put part of race wars in with this chapter too, but had a hard time figuring out where to stop the chapter. So there you have it. It's short, and kind of a filler, but still an important part of the story.

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	9. This Doesn't Feel Right

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Eight: This Doesn't Feel Right**_

It was the morning of Race Wars. The forecast for the day was hot and sunny, and looking out the window it was obvious there wasn't a cloud in sight. There was still a ton of things to do to get ready for the day, but Sara was fully content to just lay in bed. She was warm and relaxed and just knew that the moment she got ready for the day stress would start to set in.

"I know you're awake."

Sara smiled into the pillow. For the last few nights, she'd found herself staying with Dom. Turning to face him she nuzzled into his chest. "I don't want to get up." She felt rather more than heard his chuckle. "I think we should spend the day right here."  
Dom wrapped his arms around Sara pulling her tight to him. "As tempting as that is, we have too much to do before we head over to Race Wars."

Groaning, Sara lifts her head to give Dom a morning kiss. Just as the kiss turned heated and his hands went to move farther south she hopped out of bed and said while walking out the door, "You're right, lots to do."

Flopping back onto the bed Dom called out, "Tease!"

Peeking her head back in Sara smiled at him. "You're the one that didn't want to stay in bed all day. So get up! We got a little over an hour before we gotta be there." She shrieked when Dom suddenly lunged for her. Running into the bathroom she slammed the door just as he got there. Hearing his laughter as he walked down the hall made her smile. She turned the water on in the shower and got herself ready for the day.

* * *

Race Wars was everything that Sara had imagined and more. Set up on an abandoned military airbase it was like car nirvana. People from all over the area flocked to check out the latest equipment and the coolest cars that were on display. Vendors were set up everywhere, selling everything from car part to t-shirts. You didn't even need to be a gear-head to appreciate everything you saw.

Watching the cars line up to race Sara was amazed that Dom and Letty had created this. According to Dom, it had started small. Just a few groups of people coming together to pit their cars against one another to have ultimate bragging rights. But word had gotten out and as more and more people heard about it, it grew bigger and bigger.

The team had set up near an old airplane hanger, even using a forgotten parachute as a sun shade. Which was a good thing because the sun was hot. It wasn't even noon and well past ninety. For a brief moment, Sara had considered entering the wet t-shirt contest just so she could cool down, but when she mentioned it Dom had in no uncertain words stated that other men would see her wet body over his dead one. So instead she settled for a chair under the shade with an ice cold beer in hand.

Around one o'clock, Letty had gotten bored sitting around and decided to line up to race. Sara, getting antsy as well, walked along side the car chatting with Letty about random things. They had just started to laugh at a poorly jacked up Cadillac when a jackass in a white Nissan came up next to Letty's car.

"Baby. Hey, baby." Letty glanced over at the guy from her drivers seat. He apparently didn't notice or didn't care about her lack of interest because he kept on. "You should watch from the side like your friend there. I wouldn't want to get exhaust on that pretty face."

Letty rolled her eyes at the guy, "How about you put your money where your mouth is."

"I'll race you for that sweet little ass." Sara rolled her eyes at his response but smiled at Letty's reply that if he wants ass he should hit up Hollywood Boulevard.

"You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be two large. Right here. Right now. What's it gonna be?" To show she meant business Letty held up her wad of cash. When he agreed and showed his own money, Sara leaned into the window.

"Kick his ass."

"You know it girlie." Bumping knuckles Sara tapped the top of the car and walked to the sidelines to watch. She knew Letty had won when she hit her NOS and zoomed past the Nissan. Her joy was short lived though when she spotted a familiar Jetta waiting in the racing line. Jogging over she was couldn't hide her surprise.

"Leon? What the hell are you doing in Jesse's Jetta?"

"Kid's going to race."

"Jesse is going to race? What is he going to race with? He doesn't have two dimes to his name?" Before Leon could respond she saw Jesse coming with Brian in tow. Briefly she wondered when Brian had gotten there, what caught her attention though was what Brian was saying.

"They're gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you. You got to listen to me, man."

Leon stepped out of the car allowing Jesse to get behind the wheel. As Leon was giving him a pep talk Sara walked up to Brian.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Jesse is racing pink slips."

"Who is he racing?"

As if summoned, Johnny Tran came up next to Jesse. He was running a black 2000 Honda. The same kind of car that Brian and Sara had ordered parts for. Sharing a glance Brian leaned into the passenger side window.

"Jesse, don't do this. I bet you he's got more than $100,000 under the hood of that car."

Sara came down next to him. "Listen to him Jesse. Back out now. No one will think less of you."

"I can do this guys. I'm gonna win."

All other words were lost when the flag went down and the both took off. Sara had to give it to Jesse, he was doing good. It was looking like he had a good chance of winning until he hit the NOS.

Talking out loud to herself she said. "Too soon, Jesse. Way too soon."

Seeing Tran pass Jesse just before the finish line Sara turned to Brian and said. "I'm gonna get Dom. Jesse is going to panic." She signaled Leon to follow.

"Leon! Let's go!"

Both ran as fast as they could back to where the crew had set up shop. Yelling Dom's name to get his attention, it was Leon that filled him in on the situation. Looking over to see the Jetta taking off Dom asked, "Where's Jesse going?"

"He just raced Tran for slips."

Before they could figure out a plan to calm find and calm Jesse down Tran rolled up to them asking where Jesse had taken off to.

Sara said the first thing that popped into her mind. "He went to the car wash."

Glaring at her, Tran responded, "Whatever. Go fetch my car."

Taking offense Sara replied. "Go fetch your car? What am I, a dog?"

Dom cut in before Tran could respond coming to Sara's defense. He pointed to Tran. "We're not on your block. You better watch who you talk to like that." Walking away, Dom was stopped when Tran started yelling.

"Toretto. Toretto!" Turning back to see what he wanted Dom was surprised to see Tran in his face. "SWAT came into my house...disrespected my whole family, because somebody narked me out." The yelling had attracted a crowd. "And you know what? It was you!"

Dom reacted. A quick punch to Tran's face and the fight was on. What caught Sara's attention though was Tran wasn't really fighting back. Security swarmed in trying to break up the fight, but the crowd egged it on. The rest of the Tran gang came up intent on jumping Dom, but they were stopped quickly when Letty laid Johnny's cousin out with a single punch. Sara mentally reminded herself to never get in a fist fight with Letty if she could avoid it. Hearing Vince's yell she turned to see him and two security guys struggling to hold Dom back. Running up to help she pushed on his chest, hoping that he'd stop struggling if he realized he'd have to hurt her to get at Tran again.

"Dom, chill out okay!" But Dom was too far gone, just kept yelling that he never narked on anyone. Sara turned back just in time to see Johnny spit out blood and look over at them smiling. What the hell could he be smiling about?

* * *

It was later that night when Dom pulled Sara aside and asked if she could help him out with something.

"Normally Jesse helps us out but since we don't know where the hell he is right now I'm a man short. I could really use your help."

Sara couldn't believe it. She'd never really thought Dom would ever ask her to help with the hijackings, but she knew he was right. With Jesse M.I.A. they were a man short, and that made it even more dangerous for them. Knowing that the truckers were getting restless, she couldn't leave them vulnerable like that, not when she might be able to help keep them safe. Looking him straight in the eye she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

After a quick outline of what was expected of her, Dom pulled her in for a kiss. "Above all, make sure you stay safe."

"Don't worry about me Dom. I can look after myself." Looking behind him, Sara saw Mia walking up to them quickly and she looked upset. "Instead you should worry about yourself. Mia's coming and she doesn't look happy."

Dom turned and headed her off. "Mia..."

An argument broke out between the siblings. It was a miracle that no one seemed to notice it. Of course the amount of alcohol that the surrounding crowd had consumed and the volume of the music playing drowned most of it out. Mia was begging Dom not to go and even though he looked remorseful he still got in his car to leave, barely waiting for Sara to close her door before taking off. Sara looked back to see Brian reach Mia. She wondered how much he had heard...

* * *

Brian was looking for Mia. Walking up to the travel trailer the team was using he knocked on the door and walked in. Not seeing her in there either he was about to give up when he heard her voice. Looking out the window he saw Mia and Dom arguing and Sara standing next to Dom's car watching the argument. Although they were yelling, Brian could barely make out any of the words being said. Getting out of the trailer, he rounded the corner just in time to Sara getting into Dom's car and it taking off. He ran up to Mia, seeing her walking back to camp visibly upset.

"Mia, what's going on?"

She kept walking but asked Brian what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No Brian, I don't."

Fed up with the walk-around Brian asked Mia, "You always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?"

Stopping to look at Brian, Mia was confused about the attitude he was showing. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's he racing off in the middle of the night for? If it was just him and Sara I could guess, but the whole crew?" It suddenly hit Brian. "You know about the trucks?"

Playing dumb Mia denied it. "No, Brian. What trucks?" She tried to walk away again but Brian grabbed her arm. "Jesus Christ. What?!"

Brian made a judgement call. "Listen to me." He looked into Mia's eyes. "Mia, I'm a cop."

"What are you talking about, Brian?" No, no, no. She'd heard him wrong, it couldn't be true. "What is this?"

Deciding to lay it all out on the line he told her the truth. "Ever since the first time I met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop."

Mia could see the truth in his eyes. "Oh, you bastard. You bastard!" She tried to walk away but Brian grabbed her again. "Get off of me, Brian!"

"Mia! Listen to me! Everything I ever said I felt about you was real. I swear to God. You have to believe me, Mia. But this isn't about us." He had to make her see that all he wanted to do was help. "Your brother's out there to pull a job and he took Sara with him. They're running out of time! Those truckers aren't going to take it laying down anymore. Maybe they'll be lucky and make it through tonight, but every law enforcement agency is going to be coming down on them. If you don't want anything to happen to them...you have to get the car with me right now and help me."

Mia couldn't process what he was saying. Her brother could be in danger right now. And Sara? How did she fit into all of this? Was she an undercover cop too? That would crush her brother. Her thoughts were interrupted by Brian. "Mia, you are the only person that can help me right now. Please, Mia...Please help me."

Making her decision they got into the Supra and sped off into the night. She grabbed a map and told Brian everything she knew. "Civics are stashed somewhere outside of Thermal."

Thinking out loud Brian said. "They wouldn't double back, and Highway 10 is too well patrolled. So, what does that leave us with?"

Pointing at the map Mia said, "All this."

After a minute of trying to figure it out, a thought came to Brian. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed out. "This is Officer Brian O'Conner. Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace on Officer Sara Trenton's phone." Mia looked sharply at Brian hearing both his real name and Sara's as well. Was everything a lie? "Yeah. Call me back when you've got a location." Hanging up he looked over to Mia. "You're doing the right thing here Mia."

Shaking her head, she wasn't so sure. But one thing she needed to know. "So Sara's a cop too?"

Knowing he had to be honest if he wanted any chance with Mia he answered. "She was."

"Was?"

"Yeah. She started the same as me, undercover, but she turned her badge in almost a week ago. She was a damn good cop, but at some point during the mission, something in her changed. Dom did that. You were right, he's like gravity."

"So her being with my brother?"

"That's all her. One hundred percent real. I swear it. Even if she was still a cop I don't think she'd turn Dom in, not now."

Mia had no response so she nodded to show she had heard him. Staying silent she became lost in her thoughts. Now it was a waiting game until whoever it was Brian talked to called back with a location.

* * *

Sara had stayed silent for the duration of the drive. She was bursting at the seams to ask Dom questions, but she wasn't supposed to know anything about what they were doing other than what he had told her earlier. After about a twenty minute drive they pulled up to a water refinery station. Parking behind tarp covered cars she couldn't help but smile at their ingenuity. Who would ever think to look for cars at a water refinery in the middle of the desert...

Stepping out of the car Dom was all business pulling the tarps off the car with Vince's help. "All right, listen up. Jesse is missing so Sara, I'm going to need you on the left side in the second car with Letty."

Nodding her head, Sara went over to the driver's side of the mentioned car. Leon and Letty came up with what she could only assume was the grappling hooks they used to attach themselves to the trucks.

Handing a hook to Dom, Leon said, "Your sister's right about this one. This don't feel good."

Shaking his head Dom responded with, "Stop. Don't do that." But Letty agreed with Leon about something feeling off so he repeated, "Stop."

Letty wanted to make her point though. "We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse. No offense Sara, but you don't know the drill well enough." Sara held her hands up to show she in fact did not hold offense to what Letty had said. In fact she was scared shitless. Things could go south fast on this run. All she could do was follow instructions and hope she could help when/if it was needed.

Dom reasoned out needing to go tonight. "This is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone. Let's go."

Letty looked at Dom. "I hope you're right."

While Letty double checked her equipment Dom went over to Sara. "You ready for this?" Sara nodded her head trying to get in the right mindset for what they were about to do. Seeing her nervousness Dom wanted to relax her so he stepped up to her and held her close. "Listen. The other night, I had a dream. I had a dream that you and I were on the beach in Mexico."

She looked up to see his face she smiled, he was so full of shit. "Really?"

"Really." He leaned down to giver her a quick kiss. "Come on. Let's make this happen." Walking to his own car he called back, "Leon, keep on those scanners."

Nodding as he got into the car Leon stated, "You got it."

"All right, let's go." Dom got in the car followed by everyone else. In a perfect line they drove off into the dark unknown.

On the main highway, Sara looked over to Letty. "For the record, I think you're right. This feels like a bad idea."

Letty nodded. "Yeah, but for once, I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

Brian and Mia had been driving for what seemed forever before his cell phone finally rang, "Go for O'Conner."

"Okay, we traced the phone to the northbound 86. Last known location was Mile 114, outside Coachella. We'll keep the trace open, Officer."

Hanging up the phone he looked at Mia and grabbed the map still in her hands. "Let me see this." Taking a quick glance at where the dispatch had said they'd gotten a trace on Sara's phone compared to where they currently were. "I think we're about 40 miles away." He pushed down on the gas pedal.

Mia looked at Brian. "What are you gonna do?" Brian didn't answer because he still wasn't sure what the plan was. He knew he needed to keep Sara out of trouble and hoped that Dom would listen to reason. Not satisfied getting no response from him, she asked again, "What are you gonna do?" If only he really knew...

* * *

Authors Area:

Oh. My. God. At best I'd say there is one chapter left, but depending on how it types out it may be split into two.

This was a very fun chapter to write, there was so much going on. So now Brian has exposed himself as a cop to Mia, but as of yet, Dom knows nothing. Sara's been asked to help with a hijacking, and Jesse has started trouble with Tran. The next chapter is guaranteed to be action packed and full of drama.

If anyone is wondering we are sitting at roughly 20 minutes left in the movie at the end of this chapter, if you are looking for visual references.

As a reminder, my profile has links to give you visuals of what Sara looks like as well as the various outfits she wears throughout the movie.

A quick shout out to everyone that has favorited and followed my story and a HUGE shout out to those of you that have reviewed. It's really the amazing response to this story that has kept me motivated to keep writing and update quickly. So every one of you guys rock!

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	10. Hijacking Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Nine: Hijacking Gone Wrong**_

Dawn had settled over the region before Sara caught her first sight of the truck. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her grip tightened on the steering wheel. Less than a mile from the truck Dom's voice came over the walkie talkies.

"Okay! Go time!"

Letty looked to Sara before answering back. "We're all good."

"I got nothing on the scanners." With Leon's statement the convoy kicked into gear. Dom's car raced past the semi truck and cut in front, forcing it to slow down. Sara drove up along the left side of the truck while Leon stayed in back, effectively pinning the truck into position. She saw Vince pop up out of the sun roof, shooting out the glass of the truck's windshield. Stepping on the gas to get in position, she nodded at Letty letting her know it was go time. Letty nodded back and got ready to make the jump to the drivers side of the truck as soon as Vince took care of the driver. It never happened though because as soon as Vince made the jump to the truck though all hell broke loose.

Gunfire was heard just as Dom came on the talkies. "He's got a damn shotgun! Leon!"

Leon's voice answered back. "Back off! Back off! Get him off of there!"

Dom's car swerved to the right, coming up along side the front of the truck he could hear Vince yelling for his help. "Unhook yourself. Do it!" Reaching out the window towards Vince he yelled again for him to unhook.

Vince was struggling to hold on to the hood of the truck while trying to unhook his harness. He yelled out to Dom, "I can't get-"

Dom wasn't going to hear it. He held his arm out of the car reaching out to Vince. "You can do it! Come on, Vince!". Vince reached out his hand to Dom, just another foot...The trucker slammed on his brakes causing all the cars to swerve and Vince to loose what little grip he had. He went swinging to the passenger side, the wire from his harness wrapped around his arm.

Sara, knowing she had to do something to get the driver's attention off of the guys stepped on the gas while bringing their walkie to her lips. "Dom! I'm pulling up to distract him!"

Letty grabbed onto the handle bar above the door, ready to leap into action. "Let's see some skills girl."

Sara briefly glanced at Letty. "You know it." Swerving in front of the truck back and forth she looked over her shoulder and said out loud, "Come on, boy! Shot doesn't get better than this." A few more swerves when suddenly the back window got shot out causing both girls to duck.

Letty explained the situation best when she yelled out, "Son of a bitch!"

While this was happening Dom had come up next to the truck again yelling for Vince to unhook himself. "Try it again. One, two, three! Unhook yourself!"

Vince couldn't get the hook to release and the wire was cutting into the skin of his right arm. Barely getting missed by the shots coming through the door he let Dom know he couldn't get free. "Dom! I can't get my arm free!"

Leaning his whole upper body out of the window Dom tried again to make a grab for Vince. "Vince, grab my hand! Give me your hand! I'm gonna pull you off the rig!"

A lucky shot by the driver of the truck caught the side of Dom's car near the front tire causing Dom to swerve into the gravel and loose a lot of speed. Sara and Letty could hear Vince screaming Dom's name as though he was afraid Dom was going to leave him.

Dom stepped on the gas doing his best to catch up to the truck again. Just as he came up along side the trailer Sara had an idea.

"Letty, get ready to go up top. I think Vince's harness is stuck, your going to need to get on the truck with him and cut him loose. Can you do that?"

Letty nodded her head. "Hell yeah I can do that!" Grabbing the walkie to let Dom know the plan. "Dom! Move out of the way. We're coming to get him." From under the trailer they saw Dom's car race forward.

Taking a moment to assess the situation, Sara judged that the fastest way to Vince was to go under the trailer. Taking a deep breath she told Letty to hold on while quickly turning the steering wheel, shooting them from one side of the semi, under it, and out the other side. Releasing her breath she allowed herself a small moment of victory. At least she hadn't killed them...

She rolled down her window coming along side Vince. "Hold on Vince! We're going to cut you loose!"

The sun roof had just finished opening and Letty was reaching for her seat belt to go up top when the semi veered into there lane knocking into their back tire casing the car to violently swerve, then spin. Sara tried but couldn't get the car to correct itself. The second they hit gravel they became airborne, flipping through the air and rolling when they finally hit ground.

Sara was dazed. Everything was shiny and sounded foggy. Giving her head a shake, things started to come back into focus when she heard Letty yelling her name. "Sara. Sara! Come on girl, let me know you're okay!"

Giving a slight cough she responded to Letty. "I'm okay. I hit my head pretty good but everything else feels okay."

"Oh thank god." The both released their safety belts when Leon came running up to their overturned car yelling for them.

"Letty! Sara! You guys alright!?" Pulling Letty from the car then Sara he helped them stand. Letty was the worse off between the two so Leon was holding on to her while yelling for Sara to follow. "Come on guys! We got to go!"

Just as they were getting into the car Sara saw a familiar orange car zoom by.

* * *

Seeing the car flip through the air was one of the most terrifying things Dom had witnessed recently. "Sara, Letty!" Pulling the walkie up he told Leon, "Pull back for the girls. Get them out of there!"

"I'm on it! Go!" Whipping a one-eighty Leon stepped on the gas to get back to the girls. "I've got 'em! You get Vince off that truck."

Dom had just gotten back in line with the cab of the truck when he saw Vince get hit in the side with a shot. He hit the gas but the damage that had been done to the front end of the car earlier was causing the motor to loose power, a final shot by the truck driver caused the car to shut down completely. Having no choice but to pull to the side of the road, Dom hit his steering wheel. "God dammit!" He heard a car zoom past him and was surprised to see the Supra catching up to the truck. A few moment later, Leon pulled up next to Dom.

"Get in!"

Hopping into the front seat he took a quick look at the girls in the backseat before yelling at Leon to catch up to the truck.

* * *

Brian knew that something had gone terribly wrong. As he passed one Honda that was next to another wrecked one on the side of the road he saw Leon helping Letty into the back seat and Sara getting in on the opposite side. It was obvious the girls had been in the Honda that wrecked. Racing forward he what he assumed to be Dom's car smoking and stopping quickly on the side of the road. The closer he and Mia got to the semi the more the realization sunk in that someone was on the outside of the truck and being dragged. Seeing Vince hanging there bloody and bruised, Brian quickly made a decision. Hitting the top of the car to release the roof he yelled over to Mia. "Take the wheel."

"What do you mean?"

"Take the wheel and put your foot on the gas! I'm gonna go get him." Seeing her hesitate he yelled again, "Put your foot on the gas!"

Realizing he was serious, she started to scoot over to the drivers side. "Okay!" The switch off was a little unsteady causing Brian to yell at her to do what she could to keep it steady. "I got it!"

"Get me a little closer! He's having a hard time holding on!"

Inching her way closer to the semi. Mia was doing everything she could to not panic. As soon as the car was close enough Brian jumped over to the truck.

Using all his strength he pulled Vince up to get enough slack on the wire to get his arm loose. Brian could tell he'd lost a lot of blood at that point because he was basically a rag doll.

"You got to hang in here with me now! Vince, look at me! Don't let go!" Finally getting Vince free of the wire and harness Brian grabbed him around the middle and yelled for Mia to get closer. With what little strength he had left Vince leapt into the car settling into the passenger seat. Brian looked up just in time to see the truck driver level a shotgun at his head. Without thinking he leapt onto the back of the car as a shot rang out and barely held on as Mia swerved and came to a stop of the gravel. He jumped off as soon as the car stopped and ran to the passenger side. They needed to stop the bleeding if Vince was going to have any kind of chance.

* * *

Dom was the one to notice the Supra off on the side of the road.

"There. Pull over."

The car came to a skidded halt and both men jumped out. Dom turned back folding the seat forward. Putting his hand on Sara he lightly stroked her cheek, smearing the blood as he did so.

Sara had a headache from hell. The shitty thing about head wounds? They bled like a mother. She knew Dom was worried about the amount of blood running down her face. Grabbing the hand on her cheek she tells him, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Moving forward she continued on. "Let me out. I wanna help."

Dom grabbed her hand helping her out of the car. Still holding onto her he took off to where Brian and Mia had Vince on the ground.

Getting closer Sara could hear Brian yelling for Vince to hang on. Dom ran up to Vince's side, putting pressure on the bullet wound, while Sara went around to help Brian tighten the tourniquet he'd made out of Mia's belt. Brian knew Vince was loosing too much blood, glancing at Sara he knew she had come to the same realization. Making a decision he looked over at Dom and told him, "If he doesn't get to an ambulance in 10 minutes, he's dead." Handing Sara the loose end of the belt while he reached for his cell phone.

"Hold the pressure. Hold his arm up."

Sara nodded. "I got it."

Dialing 911 Brian brought his phone up looking straight at Dom. "Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner. I'm off-duty MAPD. I need a life flight roll out right away."

Dom met Brian's eyes. What the hell. Brian was a cop? Brian was a cop! Brian had lied to him, his family, everyone! His eyes shifted to Sara. She didn't look surprised to hear that. Was she in on it? Was Sara a cop too? Was everything a lie? He focused back on Brian after hearing him give a location and description of Vince.

"He's got a deep laceration to his right arm with arterial bleeding. And he's got a shotgun wound close range to his left flank."

Sara could barely look at Dom. The look of utter betrayal too much for her to handle. She instead focused on Vince. His breathing had turned shallow and he was starting to shake. She yelled out, "He's going into shock! Dom, hold him still." She finally looked Dom in the eye. Silently trying to ask for a chance to explain. It was a minor shift, but she knew she saw his eyes soften a bit. He'd give her a chance, of that she was sure.

Less than 5 minutes later the Life-flight helicopter came into view. Medics swarmed around Vince and when he was secured onto the gurney Sara headed back to the car, Dom right behind her. As Sara jumped into the backseat of the car Dom turned and saw Mia still standing in the field watching Brian help load Vince onto the chopper. He yelled for Mia to hurry up and for a brief moment Sara was sure she was going to stay behind, but in the end family won and Mia dove into the backseat in between Sara and Letty.

As the car took off Sara leaned forward to whisper in Dom's ear. "I swear to you I will explain everything as soon as we get back."

* * *

Authors Area:

So I've decided to split this last part into two chapters. It was either one really REALLY loooong chapter or two smaller ones. I figured, what the hey! I'm sure my readers would love to have the end delayed as much as possible.

This 'chapter' and the next were both fun and frustrating to write. I only hope that I did the sequence justice, since this is one of the most exciting and dramatic moments in the movie.

I'll post the last chapter tomorrow. It's all written down, I just have to proof read it. It's almost over people! Do you realize that!? Hmm...maybe I'll wait a couple of days instead...build up the suspense...

All Reviews read and loved!

Until Next Chapter,  
Ramzgurl


	11. Quarter Mile

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Fast and Furious franchise. I'm just a huge fan!**

_**Chapter Ten: Quarter Mile**_

Heading straight back to the house, the ride was for the most part spent in silence. There was some moaning from Letty, whom Sara was sure had at least one cracked rib, and a couple of questions from Leon about what had gone down when they were helping Vince. But even that stopped when they realized they were getting no responses.

When they arrived, Dom, Mia, and Sara got out of the car. Dom turned back to Leon and told him to get both himself and Letty out of town as far and fast as possible and to get Letty help when they thought it safe enough. Leon looked like he wanted to keep asking questions but after seeing Dom's face nodded and took off.

Watching the car drive off was a bittersweet moment in Sara's mind. She knew the next few minutes would dictate how her future played out. As the trio walked into the house, Mia grabbed a first aid kit and made Sara sit at the table. While cleaning Sara's cut Mia broke the silence. "So what's the plan Dom?"  
Glancing at her, Dom decided that whatever the plan was it couldn't involve Mia. She was innocent in all of this. She could still make a good life for herself. Instead of answering her he turned to look at Sara. "First I want to know what you know. Who the hell are you!"

Sara couldn't stop the flinch that happened when Dom's voice rose. She realized it was time to come clean. Taking a deep breath, she started to explain. "My name...my name is Sara _Trenton_. I was an officer for the LAPD and a little over 4 months ago I was given an undercover assignment to try to bring a stop to the hijackings..."

Dom's anger got the better of him, he punched the closest wall causing both girls to jump. Turning back he pointed at Sara taking a couple of steps closer. "So you lied to me! You lied! What was your plan, huh? Get close to me and my family and when I let my guard down arrest me?"

"Originally? Yes. That was the plan. But thing's changed Dom." She turned in her seat to face him fully so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I swear to you, on my father's grave, that I didn't lie to you. _Everything_ about my past was true. My dad, juvie, everything! I just tweaked it a bit to include Brian." Tears began to well up in her eyes without her permission. Dammit, she didn't want to cry. "I turned in my badge the moment I realized I was developing feelings for you. I've done undercover work before. I have never had an issue bringing in a suspect. Never! But this job...This job has reminded me of who I used to be. All the bits and pieces that I have worked very hard at suppressing over the years came front and center whenever I was around you. I knew there was no way I'd be able to turn you in when the time came so I quit. I quit the force for _you_ Dom! I'm no more a cop now than you are."

Dom wanted to stay mad. Wanted to hate her with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't. He just...couldn't. That just left one part unresolved... "And Brian?"

"Still a cop."

The whole time they had talked Mia had stayed silent but jumped in to help Sara out when Dom looked unsure. "She's telling the truth Dom. Brian told me the same thing when we were looking for you."

Taking a moment to collect himself he replied. "Okay. I believe you. I'm pissed as hell, and I don't know if I can forgive you, but I believe you."

Sara sighed in relief. It was more than she could have hoped for. Nodding her thanks to Mia she looked to Dom. "So what is the plan?"

"We have to find Jesse, first and foremost, before Tran and his gang does. After that I don't know."

Sara nodded. Standing up she addressed Dom. "Okay. I know your trust in me is broken, but I want to help anyway I can."

* * *

The plan, tentative as it was, was set. Dom went outside to get the Charger from the garage. They'd left their other vehicles at the refinery and Leon had their only working Honda. He didn't want to drive it but knew they needed a vehicle if they were going to have any chance of finding Jesse. He grabbed the shotgun from the wall in the garage as well. Better to have some protection when dealing with the Tran clan.

While Dom was doing that, Sara had run upstairs to get her bag. In the beat up backpack she had cash, passports, burn phones...she even pulled out a 9mm from a side pocket. Hey, just because she quit being a cop didn't mean she stopped being prepared. After checking the chamber and priming it she stuck the gun into the back of her jeans. She also grabbed some of the cash to put in her pocket as well. You never knew when you'd have to take off with just what you had on you. Hearing raised voices outside she threw her bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs. Once outside she took in the scene before her. The Supra was blocking the driveway and Dom and Brian were in what could only be described as a standoff. Sara had come out just in time to hear Brian ask where Leon and Letty were.

"They're long gone!"

"Then it's over. I didn't call the police, but don't push me! Put the gun down. I swear to God!" Seeing Brian with his gun aimed at Dom, Sara brought her own out.

"Put your gun down Brian!" Sara didn't want to have to hurt Brian but if he took a shot at Dom, she'd take a shot at him. After everything they'd been through it was hard for her to reconcile with the idea that they were now on opposite sides of the law. "I mean it Brian. I will shoot you."

Brian on the other hand was shocked to see Sara point her gun at him. He wasn't exactly sure if she'd actually shoot him or not, but he really didn't want to put it to the test.

Dom however, was both surprised and relieved that Sara had her gun pointed at Brian and not him. Turning back to Brian he yelled, "Didn't call the cops? You are the cops! You're a cop!" They didn't have time for this. Every second they spent arguing was another chance for Johnny to find Jesse first. "Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got."

"I'll call in the plates. PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him."

Dom took a step forward. "Move your car."

Mia ran out onto the porch, "Dom, stop it! It's over. Please."

It was Sara that yelled at Mia. "Mia, stay out of it!"

Any responses were delayed when the Jetta pulled up outside the house. Jesse had made it back home. Sara brought her gun down and saw Dom toss his shotgun onto the lawn. They didn't want to cause the kid any alarm by letting him know something was wrong. Jesse hadn't noticed though because he was busy rambling.

"Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on."

Dom started walking towards Jesse. "What were you thinking, man?"

Jesse, who had stopped on the sidewalk apologized to Dom and kept repeating how scared he was. Dom was about to reassure Jesse that everything would be fine when the familiar sounds of motorcycles came to them. That was all the warning they had before the bullets started flying.

Sara jumped on top of Mia, covering her with her own body, while Mia crouched down screaming. Hearing Dom yell out Jesse's name Sara looked behind her to see Dom running towards Jesse, who stood paralyzed with fear. Bullets ripped through Jesse's torso, blood spraying everywhere. Mia must have seen the same because as soon as the firefight stopped she took off towards Jesse. Sara ran to the road gun drawn, and along side Brian fired off as many shots as she could before the bike were out of range.

Hearing the Toretto siblings yelling Jesse's name, Sara turned and saw Dom cradling Jesse's body. He was dead. Grabbing onto Brian she led him to the Supra, shoving him to the driver's side. Jumping in, they took off with barely a second thought. Jesse had just been a kid. He was an innocent kid. Why shoot him? Why kill him? Neither of the two were thinking with clear heads, they just knew that they had to end this before someone else got hurt.

The chase was quick. Going at speeds in excess of a hundred they caught up to the bikes in no time. The Tran boys fired behind them blindly with their automatics causing damage on either side of the road but thankfully very few bullets actually hit the car. Brain focused on driving while Sara took a few shots whenever possible. It was proving difficult to get a good shot though with the constant up and down of the road they were on.

Suddenly, Lance veered to the right and with some quick maneuvering was behind them. Shots now came from every direction. Turning in her seat, she leaned out to take a shot but instead had looked back just in time to see a familiar black Charger come out of nowhere and take Lance out. Finally getting to a flat stretch of land Sara and Brian both took aim at the one remaining bike. Most shots missed, but one shot was lucky and hit him in the side. Loosing control of the bike, Johnny hit the ground, sliding with the bike for over forty feet before coming to an abrupt stop by a wall.

Coming to a stop less than ten feet from him Brian ran up to Johnny, gun out, to check on him. He was alive, but barely. He'd need to get to a hospital soon if he was going to survive. Brian looked up to where they had just come from and saw Dom in the black Charger turn and take off. Turning to a random pedestrian he yelled at them to call 911 before sprinting back to the car.

* * *

Sara hung on tightly as Brian stepped on the gas once again to try and catch up to Dom. After a quick chase around some back roads, they were both surprised when they turned the corner by a shipping depot and saw Dom parked at a stoplight. Pulling up along side they waited to see what he was going to do.

Dom had decided he was done with running. Jesse was dead, Vince could be too for all he knew. Leon and Letty were now who knows where. The only family he had left was Mia. Looking to his left he corrected himself. He had Sara too. He really couldn't question her loyalty anymore. She had after all just chased down Tran to avenge Jesse not to mention she was ready to shoot what had once been her partner for him. Her partner... he was still unsure about O'Connor. He looked over to the duo. "I used to drag here back in high school. That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here." He put the car into gear. "On green, I'm going for it."

Brian answered the challenge by revving his own engine. Sara looked over at Brian. "Please don't do this Brian. Let it go."

He never answered her though. The light turned green and both driver's stepped on the gas. The Charger using so much torque the front end literally lifted off the ground. It was neck and neck the whole way. Sara had to admire the Charger though, Brian had already had to push the NOS twice to keep up.

It was when she noticed the oncoming train that had Sara got worried. "Brian. Brian! There's a train! TRAIN!" She closed her eyes, ducked her head, a prayed to whatever god might be out there that they'd survive this. Feeling the car hit the ground and hearing the train pass, she opened her eyes. They had made it. Looking over to her right she stared at Dom who stared back and started to laugh. The laugh was cut short though when a everyone noticed a semi that started to pull out.

Dom hitting the front end was inevitable. He was too close to the truck to miss it. The Charger flew through the air managing a couple of flips before miraculously land right side up. Sara didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before running to the wreck. She yelled out. "Dom!" She heard Brian behind her yelling the same.

Coming up to the driver's side of the Charger she couldn't help the sob of relief seeing Dom awake sitting there. It was obvious that he was hurt, but he was alive and that was what mattered. "Jesus Dom!"

Looking over at her he said, "That's not what I had in mind." Sara breathed out a laugh and leaning through the window grabbed his head and kissed him. Only stopping when he grunted in pain.

Brian came up along side Sara and after testing out the door, helped Dom crawl out through the broken window. Sara was pretty sure that Dom had dislocated his shoulder but otherwise had somehow managed to come out of the accident with only a few cuts and bruises. The sound of sirens in the distance broke Dom and Brian from their staring contest. Without a second thought Brian handed Dom the keys to the Supra.

Sara smiled at Brian. "You know what you're doing?"

Brian nodded while staring at Dom. "I owe you a 10-second car."

Grabbing the keys, Dom just stared at Brian. Why was he doing this? Wasn't his job to take him in? He turned and started to walk...well, hobble, to the Supra.

Sara however, grabbed Brian in a bear hug, "You know you'll be stripped of your badge for this right?"

Holding onto her just as tight he responded. "Some things are more important than a job." Releasing her from the hug he gave her a small shove back towards the car where Dom was standing there waiting. While walking she turned backwards to address Brian. "In my room at the apartment there's cash and an untraceable phone in the top drawer of my dresser. If you make it as far as Miami, look up a man named Tej Parker. Tell him I sent you, he'll help you out."

Sara got into the passenger seat and Brian watched as the two drove off. The sirens got closer. He turned and started to make his way back to the apartment. Miami huh...

.

.

* * *

Two weeks later...

They'd long since ditched the Supra, it was way to obvious of a car. Instead they were driving across the deserts of Mexico in a beat up Chevy Chevelle, headed to the Dominican Republic. Dom had friends that lived there and, after calling them, knew they'd be able to stay there with no fuss. Dom looked over to where Sara was curled up asleep in the passenger seat and thought about the the last couple of weeks.

The first few nights on the road had been tense. They'd both been injured, mentally and physically. But after many arguments and many more heart to hearts he thought that they were stronger than ever. Everything had been left out in the open. Dom still had some issues with trusting her. She had lied to him for most of their relationship after all, but now he knew who Sara Trenton was. Although they were similar, Sara Trenton and Sara Spilner, they were not the same and he found he liked Sara Trenton better. She was much more carefree and open with her past and her feelings than Sara Spilner had ever been.

Smiling he remembered back to the very first serious conversation they'd had over his dad's old car. It was only a couple of months ago but seemed like years. He'd told her he was free when he raced, but maybe, he was free when he was with her too...

_I live my life a quarter mile at a time._  
_Nothing else matters._  
_For those 10 seconds or less..._  
_...I'm free._

* * *

Authors Area:

That's it. The end. I'm so sad to see this come to an end! Honest, I wanted to shed a tear.

_**But Don't PANIC!**_ I am going to definitely continue on with the rest of the movies with the exception to 2F2F and Tokyo Drift. I did make reference to 2F2F though. Did anyone catch it?

I hope you've all enjoyed my first Fast and Furious fanfic. I wanted to stay as true to the movie as possible and I think I did a pretty good job. The response

I received for this story were crazy! I love each and every one of my favoriters(?), followers, and reviewers. You guys are awesome and I hope you'll read my other stories when they come out.

Keep an eye out for the sequel!

Until Next Story,  
Ramzgurl


End file.
